Silver Panther
by leslieah
Summary: 9 Power Rangers find out there is 10th ranger, this is the story of their discovery and the adventures as a team of 10. It is COMPLETELY different than the show, but it's the same basic premise and character personalities. Tommy/OC, Jason/Kim, Trini/Adam.
1. The 10th Ranger

The 10th Ranger

A/N- This takes place when the rangers are in their mid 20's, and have had their powers about a year. This deviates from the original MMPR storyline very much, including their powers, but their personalities are very close to the series. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own the power rangers.

April 12 2010

**JASON**

Jason woke up to the sound of my communicator's familiar tone.

"I'm here Zordon"

"JASON PLEASE GET THE OTHERS AND COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER, I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU" the booming voice of the ranger's leader and advisor said.

"We'll be there soon" Jason replied getting up quickly. He glanced at the clock that read 1130. Being up before noon was a feat for Jason in and of itself. Usually he cherished his sleep, there were too many sleepless nights after battles and early morning martial arts classes to teach. He quickly got dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a red muscle shirt before walking out of his room.

The rangers had two houses they rented, they were next door to each other, making assembling for battle easier, and it helped that they could keep an eye on each other. The homes seemed palacial and too much for the 20 somethings to be able to afford, but having a benefactor in Zordon made the rent very affordable for them all. Jason lived with Tommy the white ranger, Rocky the brown ranger, and Kimberly the pink ranger. Next door was Trini the yellow ranger, Zach the black ranger, Billy the blue ranger, Aiesha the purple ranger, and Adam the orange ranger. Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zach, Billy and Trini were the original rangers, and had recruited Aiesha, Adam and Rocky originally as back up, but they had become an integral part of the team. Their zords did not form with Megazord, instead, they formed the Magmazord, a zord that relied on the use of fire and magma to devastate their enemies.

The team had recently aquired new zords. The dinozord power did not have a place for Rocky, Aiesha and Adam. They now had powerful spirit animals that matched their personalities and abilities. Jason was the lion, powerful and a natural leader. Tommy was the arctic wolf, quick, cunning and loyal. Trini was the cobra, with immense concentration and a deadly strike. Zach was the rhinoceros, strong and aggressive. Billy was the gorilla, smart, observant, and dangerous. Kimberly, the hawk, known for grace and amazing accuracy. Rocky was the bear, protective and intimidating. Aiesha was the scorpion, small with a large painful sting. Adam was the elephant, level headed even in battle.

Jason walked into the living room to see Kim and Trini sitting on the couch watching TV. "We need to go to the command center, where is everyone else?" Jason asked.

"Zach, Billy and Aiesha are at home" Trini said rising to her feet. I'll get them and we'll be there.

" Tommy, Rocky and Adam are in the backyard sparring" Kim said running her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had for as long as Jason had known her. Kim and Jason had taken a big step in their 12 year friendship, and started dating at last weren't the only rangers dating each other, but they were very careful to keep their relationship seperate from the responsibilities that came with being a ranger. "Is it Zedd? Is there an attack?" She asked walking with Jason to the backyard.

"I don't think so, he said he had news" Jason replied. _She is so cute when she's anxious for a fight_. He thought watching her tell the guys the situation. They looked at Jason and then pressed the teleportation button on their communicators, Jason quickly followed suit.

They all gathered in front of Zordon's hovering face, curious to hear what he had to share with them. Jason stood behind Kim, close enough for her to feel his presence.

"RANGERS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PROMPTNESS, I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU UNSTOPPABLE AGAINST LORD ZEDD AND HIS ARMY" Zordon began.

** A way to finally wipe out Zedd? Sweet.** Jason was frustrated that the evil emporer was still causing damage to Angel Grove. The rangers had never officially "lost" to him, but he had hurt them all at one point or another, and the sooner they defeated him, the sooner they could have their life back.

"IT IS THE 10TH RANGER, I HAVE DISCOVERED THEIR PRESENCE CLOSE TO ANGEL GROVE."

"10TH RANGER?" Kim said. "We only have one room open, at this rate we're gonna need another damn house!" Jason smiled at her bluntness but was eager for Zordon to continue.

"THERE IS A METAL KNOWN AS ADIVANTIUM THAT WAS FORGED BY GREAT WARRIORS. IT GAVE THEM EVEN GREATER POWERS, THEIR SPEED, GRACE AND STRENGTH WERE UNPARALLELED WHEN FIGHTING. THE METAL ALSO BROUGHT OUT HIDDEN POWERS IN THE WARRIORS, SOME HAD TELEKINIESIS, SOME HEALING POWERS, OTHERS THE POWER TO CONTROL ELEMENTS. THERE WERE MANY POWERS THAT WERE NEVER DOCUMENTED AS WELL. THE WARRIORS DESTROYED MOST OF THE JEWELRY THEY FORGED WHEN THEY BEGAN TO DIE OUT. THE 10TH RANGER IS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH DESCENDED FROM THESE WARRIORS. THERE ARE ONLY TWO PIECES OF JEWELRY LEFT IN EXISTANCE, A NECKLACE HELD IN THE CAVE OF THE ANCESTORS AND A BRACELET, CURRENTLY IN LORD ZEDD'S POSSESSION. HE HAS CURSED IT TO MAKE THE WEARER DO HIS WILL."

"Oh great, Zedd has a powerful ancient metal? This is going to turn out well" Zach said sarcastically.

"THE 10TH RANGER MUST BE CONVINCED TO JOIN YOU. SHE CAN ONLY WEAR ONE PIECE OF ADIVANTIUM JEWELRY AT A TIME. IF ZEDD GETS TO HER BEFORE SHE CAN RETRIEVE THE NECKLACE, AND PUTS THE BRACELET ON HER, SHE WILL BE UNDER HIS SPELL, AND HE CAN USE HER TO HELP DESTROY YOU. I NEED TO GIVE HER THE 10TH POWER COIN AND RANGER POWERS TO HELP FIGHT ZEDD, RIGHT NOW SHE IS A STRONG FIGHTER, BUT ONLY HUMAN."

"Wait back the tape up... She? The all mighty 10th ranger is a chick?" Zach asked.

"What is wrong with that?" Kim said as Trini punched Zach in the arm.

"Shit stop! Alright!" He said running behind Tommy.

"Zordon where can we find her? What do we say to her? Does Zedd know she exists?" Jason asked. So many questions ran through his head as he tried to process the thought of this warrior that could finally tip the scales in their favor.

"LOOK IN THE VIEWING GLOBE RANGERS, SHE IS CURRENTLY IN RIDGE VALLEY, HOWEVER ALPHA HAS DISCOVERED THAT SHE RECENTLY TOOK A JOB AT ANGEL GROVE'S DANCE ACADEMY"

The rangers turned around and gathered around the globe. An image of a pretty auburn haired girl gracefully leaping across a rehearsal room came into view.

"Natalie?" Jason and Kim said together. Trini, Billy and Zach looked carefully at the image.

"Affirmative, it appears our ranger is our old friend" Billy said adjusting his glasses.

"Alright is it just me or did we miss something?" Tommy said.

"I have no idea what they are talking about" Aiesha said. Rocky and Adam looked at Tommy and shrugged.

"Natalie Coleman, she grew up with us, she was in karate class with the guys, and dance class with me. She was a good friend. After high school, her parents were in a car accident, Natalie was torn up about it, she left town and took a dance scholarship at a school in Texas... We lost touch, I always wondered if she would ever come back." Kimberly explained to the 4 rangers.

"Funny, I used to think about her when we first received our powers, I always wondered if she would have been a ranger, she was so talented." Trini said thoughtfully.

"RANGERS, THERE IS A SHOW FOR THE STUDIO SHE TEACHES AT TONIGHT, IT WOULD BE GOOD TO RECONNECT WITH HER BEFORE SHE GETS TO ANGEL GROVE. THE CLOSER SHE IS, THE MORE LIKELY ZEDD IS TO LOCATE HER." Zordon said, startling the rangers. They all turned around with the exception of Tommy, he was still staring at the girl in the globe. Adam tugged on his sleeve to get his attention back on their mentor.

"Zordon, we will go tonight, but I don't want to tell her about the rangers tonight, I don't know if we should bombard her with too much at once. We don't want to freak her out" Jason said.

" JASON I TRUST YOUR JUDGMENT, AND I KNOW YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT, GO NOW AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU" The rangers all told Alpha and Zordon goodbye as they teleported back to their homes.

**TOMMY**

The rangers pulled into the theatre parking lot 30 minutes before the curtain was supposed to go up. They went in and purchased their tickets and then wandered around the lobby looking for someone that looked like they might work there. Billy spotted a disheveled woman carrying a clipboard and walkie talkie walk past them and rushed after her.

"Ma'am, we were wondering if you could get one of the dancers for us? We are old friends of hers and would like to tell her we are here before the show starts" He said politely to her.

"Who do you want to see?" she asked.

"Natalie Coleman" he replied.

The woman radioed to someone presumably backstage that Natalie was wanted out front. She nodded at the group and pointed at the side door the dancer would be coming from. Then she walked away going back to her duties. A few minutes later the side door opened. Tommy could not pull his eyes away when he saw Natalie for the first time in person. She was only about 5'4" barely taller than Kim, with her long auburn hair curled and down around her shoulder but clipped back so it wouldn't be in her face. She had bright green eyes, with yellow flecks, and while she had a lean dancer's body she still had at least a C cup and a small but curvy backside. She glanced around the lobby with confusion in her eyes before she settled them on the group. She stopped mid-stride and stared.

"Jason?" she said hesitantly. He burst into a wide grin and picked her up in a big bear hug. "Ugh don't crush me!" She said laughing. Tommy noticed a flash of jealousy in Kim's eyes, but it quickly dissipated as Natalie saw her. "Ah! Kimber!" She squealed happily.

"Nattie!" Kim said hugging her. Natalie looked at Zach Billy and Trini not knowing who to hug next.

_How do I get a hug?_ Tommy thought to himself as he watched her greet her old friends. Natalie turned to the 4 unfamiliar faces and then to her friends.

"Oh Natalie, this is Adam, Aiesha, Rocky and Tommy. We all live together" Kim said. Natalie smiled and shook the hands of each person as they were introduced. Tommy smiled his famous grin and couldn't help but think maybe she held onto his hand a little longer than the others when she smiled shyly at him and said, nice to meet you.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We heard it through the grapevine that you were coming back to Angel Grove, and wanted to see you." Jason explained. "Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Not yet, I'm looking at apartments, but haven't found any that aren't either condemned from some epic attack, way out of my price range, or look like crack dens." She said. "Wait, Kim did you say you guys all live together?"

"Yeah, well, we have two house, so I guess some of us live NEXT to each other, its affordable, and its nice to have people around." Kim said.

"Hmm, sounds like a party" Natalie said with a slight smile. She then looked up at the lobby clock. "OH damn, I have to go, but I'd love to talk more, maybe after the show?"

"Of course" Zach said.

"Great, I hope you guys like the show" She said. She looked over at Tommy and said "It was nice to meet you all, I'm sorry I don't have more time to talk." She then rushed back through the stage door.

"Alright well let's go grab our seats" Jason said grabbing Kim's hand.

Adam looked at Tommy and scoffed "You might wanna close your mouth, I hear the squirrels are looking for a place to store their nuts for the winter"

"Oh fuck off, if anyone had nuts in his mouth it would be you" Tommy said, his cheeks turning slightly red. _Was I that obvious? _he thought.

The rangers sat down just as the lights dimmed. An older petite woman stepped out on stage. "Welcome to the Academy of Dance's exhibition. These are our most advanced students as well as our instructors. I would like to mention that this is one of our beloved instructors last nights. Natalie Coleman is moving on to Angel Grove's Dance Academy, where she will be a valuable asset to their instructor team. It is a highly competitive and lucrative job, we are so proud of her." The woman looked genuinely proud of her employee, but sad to be losing her. "Well enough of my chatter, time for the show" She walked quickly off stage as the lights changed to softer glow and the curtain rose. Tommy looked at his program noting that Natalie was in more dances than any other dance, and had choreographed or co choreographed a majority of them.

OneRepublic's "All the Right Moves" began to play as the dancers began a modern interesting dance. Natalie stood out, her leaps seemed effortless, her turns were perfect, and the emotions on her face were genuine. The night progressed quickly, Natalie performing in everything from a pointe dance to Leona Lewis's "Happy" to a hip hop dance featuring the song "bust a move" much to Zach's delight. Her duet with a muscular male dancer to "No Air" left tears in the girl's eyes._ I wonder if he's gay_ Tommy thought, jealous of the male dancer's opportunity to be so close to Natalie. The solo she danced to "Decode" by Paramore showed off her range, there was no doubt she was strong, she showed of some gymnastics skills as well, doing a few flips and aerials in her dance, as well powerful jumps. By the finale, every ranger was captivated. When the lights came back on, the rangers sat for a minute discussing the show, while waiting for the crowd to clear out. After waiting for a while, the group got up to wait for Natalie in the lobby. She came out a few minutes later, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, in a pair of shorts and tank top.

"Holy crap Nattie I don't remember you being THAT good, and where did those flips come from, I'm supposed to be the gymnast remember?" Kim said, pushing her bottom lip into an exaggerated pout as Natalie let out a small laugh.

"Beam, Bars, Vault, and pretty much anything I didn't do on stage are still all yours Kimber, that junk's for the birds!" Natalie said to Kim.

"You really were great" Jason said to her. Natalie noticed that Jason and Kim were holding hands as were Trini and Adam. She raised one eyebrow while giving Jason a crooked half smile, a look that made Tommy's stomach do a flip flop, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"About damn time!" She said to the couple. Kimberly beamed at her friend's approval.

"So you know you have to do a couple hip hop moves with me now, these fools can't dance if their life depended on it. You were badass!" Zach said excitedly.

"You looked beautiful" Tommy said. He groaned inwardly. _Smooth_ he thought. Thankfully, Natalie just smiled and thanked him. The way she looked in his eyes and looked away quickly drove him crazy, he wanted to stare into her green eyes until he knew exactly how many yellow flecks there were.

"So when are you coming to Angel Grove, we've gotta go get some drinks and catch up" Trini said.

"I'm going to get a hotel room this weekend, I start work Monday, so hopefully I'll be able to apartment hunt quickly." Natalie said.

"Hotel? Pffft, just stay with us, we've got room, and we can help you with the hunt" Jason said. Tommy had never been so happy with Jason in his life. Of course Jason was doing it to get her closer to the rangers, and Tommy didn't really care at that moment if she was the future 10th ranger, all he could think about were those green eyes.

"Oh, wow that would be great, but the rest of you don't mind? I don't want to impose..." Natalie said. The rangers shook their heads and assured her it was not an imposition. "Well ok, Kimber can I get your cell number? I'll call you tomorrow and see what time is good for me to come" Kimberly and Natalie exchanged numbers. "Alright I hate to be a downer, but I'm exhausted, and I know you guys have at least an hour drive back. I'll see you all tomorrow sometime though, thank you again for coming"

The group said their goodbyes, Jason, Kim, Trini, Billy and Zach giving Natalie hugs. Tommy decided that he had acted enough like a lovesick kid for one night and tried to play it cool as he smiled and said "see you tomorrow." Natalie looked at the ground before looking up at Tommy and nodding with a slight smile playing on her lips.

ZEDD

Lord Zedd watched through his telescope as the rangers led him straight to the girl who could wear his adivantium bracelet. "Idiot rangers, I can always depend on them to help make my life easier" He looked at the girl and thought about the possibilities of having a queen that equaled his power. Not to mention having his hands on that body, his hands in that hair, it was enough to make him excited. He decided that tomorrow he would show the rangers that it was too late, and she was going to be his.

*** Hope you all liked the first chapter, there are many more to come! Please Read and Review!***


	2. A Confession and a Choice

A/N** I don't own the Power Rangers! :)

A Confession and a Choice

April 13th 2010

**NATALIE**

Natalie groaned at her alarm clock as it started chirping at 900. _Shut up shut up shut up_ she thought as she finally turned it off. She got out of bed slowly, stretching out as she slowly woke up more. She grabbed a pair of comfortable capris and a tshirt and walked out of her townhouse to the the small backyard. She had started Tai Chi as a way to relieve stress when she was living in Texas, but was surprised at how much her balance, accuracy and most of all patience had improved when practicing martial arts. She had never fought in anything but sparring matches, but she hated to lose, and had a tendency to lost her temper when things weren't going her way as a preteen and teen learning the basics. She smiled while executing the slow movements thinking about her old friends that surprised her last night. She couldn't help but wonder, how did they really hear about her going to Angel Grove, it was a smaller town, but not THAT small. "Heard it through the grapevine" was such a vague answer, but Natalie tried not to dwell. She figured it really didn't matter how they heard, it was good to know they were still around, and she wouldn't be completely alone. As she balanced on one leg and started to perform a difficult move, her thoughts turned to Tommy, one of the new people in her old group of friends. He had a great smile, and she could tell from his body, the way he walked, even the intensity in his eyes that he was a martial artist. Come to think of it, all of them appeared to practice fighting of some type. As her thoughts turned once again to the boy with the intense eyes, Natalie lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. _fantastic moves as usual_ she thought. She decided that was probably a sign she needed to call it for the day. By the time she showered, got dressed and ate lunch it was a little past 12. She finished packing up her stuff and looked around. The funished townhome she had rented was going to be missed, especially with the pathetic apartments she had seen in Angel Grove. It was almost 2 when she picked up her cell and called her best friend from childhood.

**KIMBERLY**

Kimberly's cell phone rang around 2. _Finally_ she thought "Hello!" she answered. She was laying on the couch, her feet in Jason's lap. "About time you called! Are you on your way yet? The address is 1321 Great Lake Way. It should pop up on your GPS, see you soon!" Kim hung up her phone and smiled at her boyfriend.

"She's on the way?" Jason asked.

"Yep! I'm excited Jason, not just the whole ranger thing, she was such a big part of our lives, and now she is again" Kim babbled happily.

"I remember, you two were really attached at the hip, no one else could call you Kimber and no one else could call her Nattie, I made the mistake one time... I distinctly remember that being a bad day for me" Jason laughed at the memory of the two small girls tag teaming him in karate class, and how embarrassed he was that the beat him so badly. The two girls knew the meaning of teamwork long before anyone else grasped it.

Tommy walked in the door, in his workout clothes, slightly sweaty. "Hey Tommy how was the class?" Jason asked.

"Well for 8 year olds they aren't bad, most of them are just in the class because their parents made them but there are a few that show real promise" Tommy responded looking around the room for a sign of their house guest.

"She's not here yet, and I suggest if you'd like to not disgust her that you go shower before she gets here" Kim said. "and make sure there are clean sheets on the bed in the spare room, oh and towels in the bathroom"

"Yes ma'am" Tommy said, giving Kim a salute as she flipped him off. "So ladylike" he said as he walked up the stairs. He showered and then did everything Kim asked, not because she asked, but for Natalie.

"So Tommy's got it bad, and I'm going to kick in him in the balls if he hurts her" Kim said matter of factly to Jason.

"Ha, you're violent for such a little girl sweetie. Tommy wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the team, or his balls" Jason said, grabbing Kim's foot as she tried to swing one up to kick him in the arm.

"Let go right now Jason, I'm gonna get mad!" Kim said angrily as she struggled with Jason. When they settled down, she thought about Tommy's past "girlfriends". Kim didn't like calling them that, she preferred army of skanks. Tommy always got the gorgeous girl, but damn they were always bitches, dumb as rocks, or secretly evil monsters sent by Zedd to kill them. _Natalie would be good for him, but I don't know if he'd be good for her_ Kim thought to herself. She grabbed her phone realizing that Natalie would be there soon and texted Trini letting her know that the others should come over.

**ZACH**

Zach, Billy, Trini, Adam, and Aiesha walked next door through the backyard, they had taken the fence down separating the two houses, making it easier to train and to go back and forth. They had an impressive training room in the command center, but sometimes it was nice to be outside, and informal. They walked in the back door, not bothering to knock and went into the living room. Kim and Jason were taking up the entire couch so Zach decided to go ahead and sit on Kim. She protested and moved over next to Jason so there was a seat next to her. The group talked for a few minutes, when the doorbell rang. Rocky and Tommy came downstairs quickly as Zach and Kim both went to the door. Kim knocked into Zach with her hip so that she beat him to the door and shot him a grin as she opened it. Natalie was there looking slightly nervous. "COME IN!" Kim announced cheerfully, making Natalie smile at her enthusiasm.

"Where are your bags?" Jason asked her.

"In the car still, I was going to grab them after I made sure I had the right place" Natalie said with her hand on the knob.

"Oh no, that's what we keep the boys around for, we have catching up to do, Zach go get her bags!" Kim said shooting Zach a grin.

"Oh yes mistress! Right away!" Zach bowed at Kim as Billy and Tommy got up to go help him. The guys walked out to the car popped the trunk, and grabbed the suitcases. _ Adam was right, Tommy is tripping all over himself for Natalie. I figured someone with a personality and an IQ over 80 wasn't his type._ Zach shared Kim's feelings about Tommy's past relationships. Tommy always ended up breaking it off with the girls when he realized there was nothing beyond a pretty face to them. He fell too hard too fast and ended up getting hurt. The guys walked back in and took the bags up to the guest room. When they came back downstairs Jason gave them a look, it was time to tell her.

**NATALIE**

"So, we have something to tell you, and you have to promise to not think we're crazy, or freak out, until you've heard everything. And you can't tell anyone." Jason said looking at Natalie. She stared at her friend and frowned. She remembered when they were as close as brother and sister, they had no secrets between them. Now 6 years later, he decides to open the conversation with one.

"Alright, so... you know the Power Rangers?" Jason began. Natalie raised her eyebrow, a signature expression of hers that used to drive her friends nuts, mostly because they couldn't do it. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Right so... umm, we're kind of... them" he stopped and looked at her reaction. She looked at him for a second and then laughed.

"Ok yeah you're the Power Rangers..." She stood up and looked at him her eyes flashing with annoyance. She could never hide her feelings, her face betrayed her every time. _They think I'm an idiot..._ She thought.

"We're serious Nattie, we can prove it" Kimberly said to her looking at the others and nodding. Natalie looked at her old best friend, wondering why they thought they should make something like this up. Then her expression changed from annoyance to shock as her friends pulled out the belt buckles on the Power Rangers uniforms, complete with the coins that the reporters on all the news station constantly spoke of.

"I'm not saying I believe you, because I don't think I do, but IF this is true, why are you telling me?" Natalie said, she had walked away from the group and had her back leaned against the back door. the group looked at Jason waiting for him to speak.

"Well Natalie, you're a ranger too... I mean you can be, the 10th ranger. There's these pieces of jewelry made of a really powerful metal, and you're the only one that can wear them, well wear one, see, one of them Lord Zedd has, and he's cursed it so if you wear it you do what he wants, and well, become evil. The metal makes you really really strong and fast, and it gives you other power too but we aren't sure what it would be it just depends on you I guess... but see if you become a ranger you'll have ranger power on top of the power of the adivantium, that's the metal the jewelry is made out of, you'll be able to help us defeat Zedd, and well, save the world" The normally well spoken Jason was tripping over his words as he tried to get them all out at once, trying to convince Natalie of her importance but without frightening her.

_They're serious... There's no freaking way they can believe this_ Natalie stared at them trying to keep her face expressionless. She looked from person to person, first her old friends, then they new ones she had just met, when she met their eyes, she saw the pleading expression in their eyes, they needed her to believe them. When she looked at Tommy, she didn't see pleading, she saw the same determination from the night before, as if he knew she would believe them.

"Jason..." Natalie began, doing the best to keep her voice even "You're wrong, maybe you guys are the Power Rangers, and that's cool and all, but I'm not special, I'm not going to save the world, I'm not going to wear some crazy jewelry, and I'm definitely NOT ranger material. I'm sorry, you have the wrong person" She kept her eyes averted from them as she spoke.

"No, Natalie you ARE the one, we aren't wrong. We can't make you join us, but we know you are the one." Tommy spoke surprising Natalie with the certainty behind his voice. She tried to process everything that had just been thrown at her, and felt as if the walls were closing in on her as she tried to make sense of it.

"I... I need some air" She said as she opened the back door. She walked out closing it quickly behind her, making it apparent that she did not want company. She walked out to the the middle of the yard, wanting to get away from the house. She felt eyes on her from the windows but didn't care enough to look at them. She paced back and and forth focusing on her breathing, not wanting to lose it in front of what could very well be the saviors of the free world. Suddenly the sky went dark, Natalie looked up and then saw several gray creatures flying through the sky, straight for her. She recognized them from the news reports. _Holy crap they are the power rangers_ she thought to herself as 4 of the gray creatures surrounded her. She looked at the house and realized that there was no one at the windows anymore, probably trying to give her privacy.

"Jason!" She yelled as one of the creatures lunged at her. when it grabbed her arm, she swept her leg around to cause it to fall. She was amazed at the strength of it, they didn't seem to have much in the way of intelligence, but they were as strong as two men. The back door burst open as two putties grabbed Natalie's arm. As a third came at her she flipped herself kicking it straight in the chest. She pulled her arms in front of her knocking the two creatures together, making them let go of her. She was suddenly surrounded by the 9 rangers, all in fighting stance.

"Go inside, we'll take care of them!" Kim yelled to Natalie as she launched toward one of them. Natalie walked backwards towards the door not wanting to turn her back on the creatures. Suddenly there was a giant hairy arm on her shoulder. She was stunned for a moment realizing none of the rangers noticed her. One of the new people she met was closest to her, she racked her brain, yelling "ROCKY!" hoping she had his name right but didn't really care right then.

"It's too late pretty girl, Lord Zedd requests your presence" The thing behind her growled, she turned and looked up into the face of something that looked like a nightmare she had as a kid. A monkeyish looking creature in gold armor, standing well over 6 feet tall. She struggled against him, but it was even stronger than the gray creatures, and all she seemed to accomplish was pissing it off as it dug it's claws into her shoulder and reached for her neck with her other hand. Suddenly Rocky was next to her grabbing the thing, it knocked him off and into the wall of the house. Natalie felt the blood dripping down her back from her shoulder, and bent down and rotated forcing the thing's arm to twist. She kicked it in the stomach and to her surprise, and it's it flew into the glass window. The other rangers were there in a flash, Rocky had recovered quickly. Natalie looked around, and saw that the gray creatures were gone, defeated by the rangers. The thing realized that it was outnumbered and looked at Natalie. "I'll be back for you pretty girl" he snarled before disappearing.

The rangers looked at each other making sure they weren't injured, Rocky insisted to the others that he was ok. Meanwhile Natalie had walked a few steps away from them. She took off her top shirt, wincing in pain as she pulled it over her head. She looked at her white spaghetti strap shirt, the left side where the thing had dug its claws into her was bloody, and her shoulder looked like, well a giant claw had been dug into her.

"Shit Natalie!" Tommy was beside her quickly, he took the top shirt she had taken off and placed pressure on the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop. Her arms had bruises beginning to develop from the creatures that grabbed her. She looked at the others, realizing their powers must keep them from being injured to easily, or perhaps, to heal quickly. She started to get dizzy, exhausted mentally and physically from the fight, and grabbed Tommy's shirt as she felt herself stumble. He immediately picked her up and carried her cradled in his arms as Jason and Kim opened the door and helped him lay her on the couch. Billy and Trini brought a first aid kit and applied bandages and antiseptic to her cut shoulder. _Well... now they know I'm not ranger material_ she thought to herself.

"You were amazing!" Rocky said. "You kicked those putties asses, you did more damage than we did, we just finished them off for you, and you got Goldar!" The rest of the team murmured agreements.

"No, I wasn't amazing, If you weren't there..." Natalie said looking at Rocky like he had lost his mind.

"Most humans would have been done with one putty, you took on four, with no powers. When you have powers, you'll be unstoppable." Jason said excitedly.

"IF you want powers" Billy said gently. "We are friends regardless, we will not judge you negatively for choosing to not take them"

Natalie looked at the nine faces, the people who saved her life, the ones who believed she could be as great as them. She took a deep breath and said "I want them. If you think I should, I want to join you."

The cheers of excitement and happiness made Natalie jump, then wince in pain as she moved her shoulder. The rangers quieted down quickly.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's take her to the command center, Zordon can give her the power coin, I wonder what animal she'll be. Alpha can fix her shoulder up too." Aiesha said happily. The rest nodded and looked at her.

"Ready?" Jason asked her.

She looked at all of them one more time before nodding, Jason took one hand and Trini took the other, suddenly she was flying through the air...

**ZEDD**

Lord Zedd was livid. "What do you mean you couldn't keep her there, All you had to do was hold her for 2 more minutes and I could have brought her back here, it wasn't even the rangers that stopped you, it was her! She's only a human right now, you pathetic waste of space!"

Goldar hung his head in shame. "I under estimated her, it won't happen again."

"It won't happen again, because I'm taking care of it now, If we can't bring her up here, I'll go to her." Zedd said.


	3. Time to Celebrate

A/N I don't own the power rangers!

Time to Celebrate

April 13th 2010

**AISHA**

The rangers arrived at the Command Center, Jason and Trini held Natalie up to make sure the sudden landing didn't knock her off her feet. Alpha immediately came up to her, she backed up quickly into Billy.

"It's ok it's Alpha, he assists us immensely." Billy told her.

"Ai-yi-yi look at you, I must administer first aid immediately!" Alpha said to Natalie. "This way to the infirmary, I will fix you quickly!" Tommy looked at her and realized she was still in her blood soaked shirt. He went to the locker room next to the training room, then went to the infirmary, while the rangers watched him amused. _What's with this girl, she's cool and all, but I don't know if Tommy should be this crazy about her_ Aisha thought a little jealously. It wasn't that she wanted Tommy, she just wanted someone to run around after her like he was for Natalie.

"What did you do Tommy?" Zach asked him.

"Oh I realized that she was still covered in blood, so I just got her a shirt from my locker, you know, so she doesn't meet Zordon with blood all over her..." Tommy said.

"Uh huh..." Zach said. He rolled his eyes just to annoy Tommy, but he had to admit it was a good idea, sitting around in your own blood was never a good time.

Natalie returned a little later,looking much better all ready. She was wearing a green wife beater, even though he was the white ranger now, Tommy was still partial to green.

"RANGERS EXCELLENT JOB DEFEATING THE PUTTIES THIS AFTERNOON" Zordon said. Natalie saw him, and her eyes widened. _We probably should have briefed her on the whole Zordon is a floating head from another dimension thing_ Aisha thought to herself.

"NATALIE, I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU. YOU WERE VERY IMPRESSIVE THIS AFTERNOON."

"Thank you, I don't think I was very impressive at anything except getting hurt" Natalie said, having trouble looking Zordon in the eyes. _For a pretty girl, shes got zero confidence. it's like she thinks if she looks at someone too long they're gonna smack her_ Aisha thought to herself making a mental note to ask Kim if she was like that growing up.

"NATALIE, IT'S TIME TO GIVE YOU YOUR POWER COIN. DO YOU ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING A RANGER" Zordon spoke to the girl.

"Yes. I do" Natalie replied. The rangers watched her, remembering the day they received their coins. The power rushing through them when they touched them. After that day, nothing was the same.

"NATALIE PLEASE TAKE THE MORPHER OFF THE TABLE" Almost immediately after taking the morpher, a coin appeared in its place. " NATALIE YOU HAVE EXTREME BALANCE, GRACE, AND DEXTERITY. YOUR PRESENCE SEEMS TO MESMERIZE YOUR ENEMIES, AND YOUR STRENGTH IS HIDDEN BENEATH YOUR SLEEKNESS. BECAUSE OF THAT, YOUR SPIRIT ANIMAL IS THE PANTHER, PLEASE TAKE THE COIN" Natalie took the coin off the table, a glow came over her as she touched it, her power filling her. She immediately felt stronger. She placed the power coin in the morpher, and her uniform appeared on her.

"Whoa... sweet!" Rocky said, looking at the newest ranger in front of them. Her outfit was similar to the others, but like Tommy's she had slight variations to hers, including shade.

"RANGERS, WE OFFICIALLY HAVE A 10TH RANGER. NATALIE, THE SILVER RANGER" Zordon said proudly. Natalie pressed the button on her morpher to morph back to her regular clothes and faced the other rangers. They surrounded her, hugging her and shaking hands. Tommy shook her hand and held it for a minute while congratulating her. Zach and Adam exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at it, Trini smacked Adam on the back of the head not wanting Natalie to see their obvious gesture towards Tommy.

"I BELIEVE IT WOULD DO YOU ALL GOOD TO GET SOME REST. NATALIE, YOU MUST RETRIEVE THE ADIVANTIUM NECKLACE AS SOON AS YOU ARE ABLE. IT IS HIDDEN IN THE CAVE OF THE ANCESTORS. YOU WILL HAVE TO GO ALONE, AND WILL BE FACED WITH THREE TESTS TO PROVE YOUR WORTH THE ANCESTORS AND TO SHOW YOU WHAT POWERS YOU WILL POSSESS. I HAVE NO DOUBT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH THIS." Zordon said.

"Yes sir" She said to him, still looking at the morpher in her hands, clearly not completely believing what she had. The rangers prepared to teleport when Alpha ran in.

"Wait! We forgot something!" He said.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Trini asked. He took a box off of one of the control tables and handing it to Natalie.

"You have to have one of these to be a full ranger!" Alpha said happily. The other rangers realized what he gave her and smiled to each other. Alpha was so proud of the invention he helped Billy create when the rangers first received their powers. Natalie opened the box to reveal a watch, with a silver face on it. "It's a communicator, you can speak with the rangers or command center at any time, it will also teleport you even if you don't have your morpher with you!" Alpha said to her as she took it out of the box and put it on.

"Thank you" She said smiling at the robot and placed a kiss on his metal head.

"Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha said, clearly pleased with himself. ** I bet Tommy wishes he was Alpha right now** Aisha thought grinning.

"Alright let's get out of here, we need to celebrate!" Zach said. The rangers all pressed the buttons on their communicators, and their rainbow of colors had one more added to it, as a flash of silver flew the sky with the others.

**TOMMY**

Zach decided that celebrating meant going to the club for a few drinks and him showing off his newest break dancing skills. Trini and Adam agreed to DD under the understanding that they would only stay a little while, then continue their celebration at the houses where they could all drink. Kim and Natalie were upstairs getting ready, where as Jason Rocky and Tommy were sitting on the couch, having been ready for 20 minutes. The boys greeted Billy, Adam and Zach as they walked through the door and sat down with the other guys. "Trini and Aisha still primping too?" Jason asked them.

"Affirmative, it would seem that being males we simply 'don't get it'" Billy said. Trini and Aisha walked in as he finished his sentence.

"You're right you don't get it" Aisha said smiling at him. She looked the boys over, "Well don't you guys clean up nicely." The rangers hardly ever dressed in their ranger colors anymore, they had at the beginning, but it was starting to limit their wardrobe significantly, so they all kind of fell out of the habit, but Kim said that in honor of the newest rangers, they should all wear something with their colors. the guys didn't put too much imagination into their outfits. Jason chose a black button up with a red shirt underneath, Zach wore his standard black polo, Billy wore a blue fitted shirt. Adam chose a black t shirt with orange writing. Tommy had a white button up with a green undershirt, and Rocky had a brown polo. Trini wore a yellow tube top with black leggings and heels, making the already tall girl seeming taller and leaner. Aisha wore ballet flats with a purple skirt and black shirt.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Jason asked impatiently. He went to the stairs and yelled, "If you two don't come down right now we are leaving your asses"

"No you will not, and we're coming!" Kimberly yelled back, clearly annoyed. The two girls came downstairs, and the guy's reaction were exactly what Kim had wanted. She had a form fitting pink dress on with her chestnut hair pinned up in a messy bun. Natalie chose to be more understated with her outfit, wearing a dark green halter dress with a silver chain holding it up by her neck and black shoes with silver accents. She had her hair down and straight, framing her face. Her shoulder was almost completely healed thanks to her new powers and Alpha. You could still see the faint marks, and you could tell it was still sore. Unfortunately, the rangers healed quickly on the outside but the aches and pains on the inside did not disappear as fast. The group piled into the cars and arrived at the only club worth going to in Angel Grove. The girls got a table while the guys went to get the first round of drinks. _She's gorgeous_ Tommy thought taking the drinks back to the table while Zach ordered a round of shots. _\But it's not just that, she's so... gentle... I can't be like this. This is what I always do, I rush into things and then it crashes and burns. Nice and slow, it's not like she's going anywhere._ Tommy was pleased to see the group left a seat open next to Natalie, and sat down, handing her a drink.

"Thanks Tommy" she said with a smile, hearing her say his name made him think of hearing her say his name in other ways, like in the throes of passionate lovemaking... He snapped himself out of it quickly as Zach and Jason came over with shots.

"Alright guys, to Natalie's, newest ahem... job opportunity. Oh and to her finding a place to live!" Jason said raising his shot up to cheers everyone.

"Wait, a place to live?" Natalie said.

"Yeah with us duh!" Kim said. Everyone raised their glasses and took their shots quickly. Trini and Adam told them if they got drunk before they got home, that they were going to cut them off till they could catch up, making the whole group laugh. After a half hour and another shot, Zach got out on the dance floor with Aisha. The club was getting crowded, and the girls were clearly attracting the attention of the male crowd. A group of drunk guys came over to the table, Zach and Aisha stayed on the dance floor but stayed close enough to hear what was going on and intervene if necessary. Jason put his arm around Kim, and Adam did the same to Trini, both becoming extremely protective of their girlfriends. The drunks looked disappointed until they saw Natalie.

"All alone tonight?" One of them asked her, uncomfortably close to her. "I'll keep you company, why don't we go get you a drink, and go dance?" he grabbed her left hand and pulled her out of chair, and caused her shoulder pain to flare up. Tommy wanted to get up and get between them, but knew that she was single, and for all he knew, maybe she wanted to go with him.

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Natalie said to the guy with a smile as she slowly pulled her hand away from him, not meeting his eyes, instead focusing on looking past him.

"Come on baby, don't be stuck up" he said pulling her up against him, his face inches from hers. The rangers started to stand up, but before they could do anything, Natalie yanked her hand from the guy and pushed him back from her with her other hand. She wasn't used to having her ranger powers yet and pushed harder than she meant to, and the guy flew back and fell backwards, his friends laughing at his rejection. He got up and started to raise his hand to slap her, when Tommy's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist.

"Walk away. Now." Tommy said evenly to the drunk while squeezing his wrist. The guy nodded and walked away angrily with his friends. Jason started laughing as did the rest of the table, minus Tommy and Natalie.

"Did you see his face when she knocked him on his ass!" Rocky said between laughs.

"Thanks... again Tommy. I seem to be thanking you a lot lately." Natalie said to him once again not looking at him for more than a brief second while talking to him. Tommy wasn't drunk by any standards, but was buzzed and decided to make a small, but for him, important move. He put his hands under her chin and pulled her face up so her eyes met his.

"I like your eyes, I wish you'd let me see them more" He said to her.

She didn't pull away from him or look away this time. She bit her lip while looking at his deep brown eyes before saying "Ok" to him and smiling. He dropped his hands and turned his attention back to the table. Everyone decided it was time to go back to the house where the drinks were free and bed was only a few steps away.

**JASON**

_Man, if Zordon could see us now_ Jason thought looking around the room at the rangers. Everyone had probably had enough to drink, they were happily talking and laughing, but they knew there was a small difference between happy and bringing back the terrible memories of battle buried in their minds. _She fits in perfectly_ Jason glanced at the girl he considered his sister. The girls finally admitted there was nothing comfortable about their outfits and had changed into pajamas. Natalie was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Kim who was playing with her Auburn hair while talking about all the different things she could teach her about being a ranger. Tommy sat on Kim's left, and Jason on her right. The rest of the group was spread out around the living room. Aisha watched Natalie talking to Rocky doing the whole I can't look at you and talk to you thing again.

"Hey I have a question Natalie" Aisha said to her.

"What's up?" Natalie said.

"How can you be so confident on stage, and so much like a scared bunny when talking to people. it's ok to look at people..." Aisha said. _Aisha you idiot_ Jason thought to himself instinctively putting his hand on Natalie's shoulder. Kim was now running her hand down Natalie's hair, as if attempting to sooth her. Everyone had stopped talking to look at Aisha and Natalie.

"If you don't wish to discuss it, it's quite all right..." Billy began. At the same time Kimberly said "They are like your family now, maybe you should tell them."

Natalie looked at Jason for an answer, he simply said "It's your choice" By this time the 4 rangers unfamiliar with the other rangers childhood growing up together looked confused.

"Um, Aisha, my stepfather used to knock me around sometimes... well a lot of times. He used to say I was being defiant and rude when I looked him in the eyes. He said I was challenging him, and that he would show me who was in charge in the house. I guess I shouldn't be like that anymore... it's been six years." Natalie said clearly trying to mask the pain the memories brought it up.

"Well, I'm a gigantic bitch. I'm sorry Natalie. Why didn't your Mom call the cops? Or you?" Aisha said. _Drop it Aisha._ Jason tried to communicate his feelings to Aieha silently. The rangers had grown together so much, they could often sense when one was in danger, and each others moves in battle. Unfortunately, they hadn't progressed to telepathy yet.

"He was the cops." Natalie said simply.

"Natalie's REAL father was in the military. He deployed during the Gulf War, and died. she was only 4. Her mom took it pretty hard, and met her step-dad and got married by the time Natalie was 5. He was a cop, and eventually was the Chief of Police when he died. He was also a mean nasty drunk and hated that Natalie was a constant reminder of his wife's first husband" Kim said trying to spare her friend the pain of saying it herself.

"What about your Mom?" Adam said. _Well for fuck's sake let's make her have a breakdown that will help_ Jason thought as he shot Adam a 'shut up' look.

"Her mom.." Kim started when Natalie cut her off.

"My mother decided being addicted to pain killers was more important than anything else. He had a lot of connections, so he kept her drugged up and she turned a blind eye to his unique way of de-stressing himself" Natalie said, the hate in her voice a surprising thing to hear from the quiet sweet girl.

"Why did you leave Angel Grove?" Adam asked.

Natalie was getting clearly upset, and the alcohol flowing through her system was not helping. "Because their dying was my fault! My Mother called me that begging me to come home so I could take her to her friend's house, code for to get more pain meds. I heard my stepfather screaming in the background about how pathetic I was and how I needed discipline and if my Mom wasn't going to do it, then he would have to, another favorite line of his. I was at Kim's, the group were the only people that knew, and I suspect their parents had a feeling too. I was staying the night at one of their houses almost every night, and none of them ever said no. I was so tired of being scared, and helpless. So sick of hiding the bruises. I told my Mother I wasn't coming home. I already had a scholarship to a school in Texas, so I planned on spending the last week until graduation with the gang and leaving as soon as I could. I just figured she would settle for going tomorrow when she was sobered up enough to drive, but no, my Stepfather decided to drive them to Kim's to get me. He was so drunk he wrapped the car around a phone pole." Natalie's eyes glinted with tears and the rangers hurt for her. She had only been a ranger a mere hours but they already felt her as a part of their family. "I hated them, I won't lie, but I didn't want them to DIE! No one knew how fucked up my family was, all they knew was my stepfather and Mother died trying to come get me. I could hear everyone's whispers and their disapproving looks. I had to get out" Natalie stood up and walked towards the backyard. " I'll be right back" she said as she shut the door behind her.

The rangers sat for a moment before Tommy broke the silence. "Shit" he said quietly.

"Aisha, Adam that was totally out of line!" Jason said. He wasn't normally an angry drunk but this wasn't a normal situation.

"I'm so sorry..." Aisha said, looking genuinely upset at what she brought up. "Me too Jason, I was being an idiot" Adam said quietly. Natalie walked back inside looking much better than she had a few moments ago. She sat back down where she was and said, "Alright, enough of that... I have a question. Can anyone else the the bubbly looking thing surrounding the houses?"

"Alpha and I installed a barrier similar to the one in the Command Center today after the attack" Billy said. "It prevents anyone with a power coin to teleport in. And anyone with a non human energy sets off an alarm. Of course we are the only ones that can see the barrier, and hear the alarm." Billy looked pleased with himself.

"Huh, alright then" She said looking at Billy with admiration.

"If you and Kim hadn't taken 4 hours to get ready tonight, you would have heard about it" Jason said playfully to her, trying to lighten the mood back up. The tension broke quickly as Kim started in on Jason. "it was NOT 4 hours and if you want me to just go out looking like hell then I'll start wearing sweats everywhere..." she began in on her rant. The group laughed as Tommy picked up a lime slice leftover from tequila shots earlier and stuffed in Kim's mouth.

After another hour the group decided that they should get some sleep, just in case they got an early morning ambush, trying to get to Natalie. Natalie and Tommy walked upstairs next to each other. Jason tried his best to be nosy and listen in but their quiet voices made it impossible. When they reached their rooms Jason did walk slowly enough to his room to see Tommy brush Natalie's hair behind her ear and pull her into a hug. Kim suddenly pushed Jason into his bedroom as Natalie and Tommy went to their rooms. "Nosy man" She said to him pushing him onto the bed. _God I'm lucky he thought_ as Kim straddled him, kissing slowly down his body. He flipped her onto the bed gently and started undressing her.


	4. Too Late?

A/N- I don't own the Power Rangers!

Too Late?

April 14th 2010

**ADAM**

Adam woke up and before even opening his eyes, knew that he had drank too much the night before. He rolled over and kissed Trini's neck softly and put his arm around her. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled and looked at the clock. "It's only 9, you must be hungover" She said to her boyfriend. He smiled. "Yes. I hurt." He said sticking his lip out at her. She laughed and handed him the glass of water on the nightstand. _She's perfect _he thought drinking quickly as he realized how thirsty he was. Trini got up and looked out the bedroom window, Adam groaned as the sun shone in.

"Natalie is up, her and Billy are out back, I think she's showing him some Tai Chi." Trini said. She started to get dressed and threw Adam some clothes. "Come on let's go out there, you can drink some coffee and be miserable."

"And laugh at Billy's Tai Chi?" He said. He teased Billy but was secretly impressed by how much the Blue Ranger had grown in his fighting skills. He stood up and pulled on his shorts and shirt and followed Trini downstairs. He mad a cup of coffee and walked out to the backyard to see Trini out with Billy and Natalie helping Billy slow his movements and control his balance. *Figures* Adam thought smiling at Trini. She and Billy had a special bond, and Adam had many a jealousy fueled fight with Trini before realizing that she loved Billy in a different way, and Adam was truly the one she wanted to be with. Adam felt a guilty twinge as he looked at Natalie, remembering how upset he and Aisha had made her last night. *She looks fine now, she must be able to either bottle it up, or shrug it off pretty easily* Adam thought, wondering if there were any other secrets the newest ranger held.

"How is your shoulder feeling?" Adam asked Natalie as he sat in a patio chair to watch them.

"Much better thanks. I think I should be good to go by the end of today" She replied. He looked at her shoulder and could barely see where less than 24 hours ago Goldar sunk his claws into her.

Adam was on his 2nd cup of coffee while the others sat with him talking when Jason flew into the backyard from his house.

"Shit shit shit I'm late, Do you know where I put my keys? I'm so late" he said.

"They're on the counter in the kitchen" Natalie said to him.

"Thanks, see you guys" he said running back to the house.

"Where DO you all work?" Natalie asked Trini, as they listened to Jason pull out of the driveway.

"Billy and I teach at Angel Grove High, Kim works at Carosi's Gym, Adam and Aisha are counselors for troubled teens, they work at the youth center. Tommy, Rocky, Zach and Jason all own the Inner Strength Martial Arts Complex." Trini told her.

Natalie started to speak when her communicator beeped. Trini showed her the button to press and she answered, "Yes Zordon?"

"NATALIE, PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER, I WOULD LIKE TO BRIEF YOU ON THE CAVE OF ANCESTORS IN GREATER DETAIL" He said.

"What about the others?" She asked him.

"THEY MAY COME BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE HERE" He said.

"I'll be right there" She said. "Anyone want to come?"

"Affirmative, I'm curious to hear about this cave" Billy said.

"I'll go." Adam said. Trini nodded and said "I'm in."

They all pressed the teleportation button on their communicators and found themselves in the Command Center a moment later.

"GOOD MORNING RANGERS" Zordon said. They all responded to the greeting. "NATALIE I HAVE FOUND INTELLIGENCE REGARDING THE CAVE OF ANCESTORS THAT I WOULD LIKE TO PASS ON TO YOU. IF YOU FEEL STRONG ENOUGH I THINK EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NEEDS TO BE THE TIME YOU MAKE THE JOURNEY. THE CAVE OF ANCESTORS IS MADE UP OF THREE TRIALS, REPRESENTING YOUR PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. IT WILL TEST YOU BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY. YOU MUST GO ALONE, AND YOU MAY NOT MORPH OR USE YOUR COMMUNICATOR, HOWEVER MYSELF AND THE RANGERS CAN OBSERVE FROM THE VIEWING GLOBE. EACH TRIAL WILL SHOW YOU A HIDDEN POWER PASSED ONTO YOU FROM THE ANCESTORS. THE POWERS RANGE FROM TELEKINESIS TO WEATHER CONTROL AND ANYTHING IN BETWEEN. WHEN YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE THREE TRIALS, YOUR ANCESTOR WILL GIVE YOU THE NECKLACE. ONCE PUT ON, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN REMOVE IT. IT WILL BECOME A PART OF YOUR RANGER UNIFORM AS WELL. WHEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE TELEPORTED THERE?"

"I want to go this evening, when the all rangers are home from work. Tomorrow I start working myself and I would like to have this done" Natalie replied.

"VERY WELL, TELEPORT YOURSELVES HERE WHEN YOU ARE READY"

"Yes Zordon. Thank you" The rangers said their goodbyes and teleported back to their houses.

_ZEDD_

The new barrier around the Power Ranger's homes angered Lord Zedd. _No matter, I will have the Silver Ranger, and she can go in for me_ Zedd thought with an evil smile on his lips. Still he couldn't not see in with his telescope anymore, it made spying on them even more difficult. He prepared for the Silver Ranger all last evening even having Finster and the two idiots Baboo and Squatt make her a uniform, fit for his future queen. The silver armor was revealing to say the least, barely covering her most private parts, just as Lord Zedd liked it. His only other female fighter, Scorpina, had a similiar outfit, although she did not interest him the way the Silver Ranger did. He saw the White Ranger pulling up to the building he and three other rangers worked and made a mental note to have a monster destroy it as a wedding gift for his new queen. The Ranger pulled out his phone and Lord Zedd pulled in closer to hear the conversation.

"She's going to the cave tonight? Is she strong enough, I mean her shoulder was pretty jacked up yesterday." Tommy said. Lord Zedd couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but had a sickening feeling they were discussing the Silver Ranger getting the Adivantium necklace that he could never find. If that happened, his plan would be ruined.

"GOLDAR! FINSTER!" He yelled. the two servants came to the throne room quickly. "Yes my emperor?" Finster said.

"Goldar our attack on the Silver Ranger must be today. She plans on getting the necklace tonight. Finster, I need putties made immediately! Goldar you will distract the Rangers and I will handle the Silver Ranger." Zedd said. He pulled the bracelet out of the bag on the table by his was more of a cuff than a bracelet, two pieces of metal with a hinge connecting them, clamping onto the wearers wrist instead of slipping on. It was a blinding color silver, his spell he cast to turn the wearer into his servant had etched a Z into the previously blank metal. He paced and waited for the putties to be finished.

TOMMY

Tommy rolled out of bed around noon and immediately went to Inner Strength to make the class he and Jason co-taught at 1. He didn't even have time to say hello the other rangers. He smiled while driving to the center thinking of the goodnight hug he and Natalie shared. _Goodnight hug, I must be back in high school_ he thought to himself. He was proud that he was doing his best to take things slowly. Natalie was difficult to read when it came to this, he thought he saw something when she looked at him, but for some reason he couldn't be sure. _Figures the girl who wears her emotions all over her face, plays a crush, or non crush close to the vest_. He kept reminding himself he'd only known the girl a few days, sure being a ranger bonded them, but that didn't make him any sort of expert about her. He walked into Inner Strength and taught with Jason.

Jason and Tommy walked out to the parking lot of Inner Strength to their cars, discussing the classes they had scheduled for the next day. Suddenly they were surrounded by putties, not 4 or 5 but closer to 20 or 30. "Call the others!" Jason yelled as they started fighting back.

"What about Natalie?" Tommy yelled back trying to catch a moment to use his communicator.

"She needs to come, if we leave her by herself, Zedd could teleport next to the house, and then waltz in, I doubt an alarm will scare him away." Jason said as Tommy hit the communicator's button.

"Guys, we've got major trouble everyone get to the Inner Strength parking lot" Tommy said. Within seconds the other 8 rangers were next to he and Jason. They dove into the battle, when all the sudden, all hell broke loose. Goldar appeared in front of the rangers they started to look for Natalie but Goldar seemed to have no interest in her and attacked the other rangers immediately. It only took a minute for them to figure out why, but that turned out to be about 30 seconds too late. Kim saw Natalie,and started screaming in terror, Tommy had never heard such a scared noise come out of her, and the Rangers turned to see Lord Zedd, and Natalie. Zedd had her by the arm, and before she could pull away, clamped a cuff onto her wrist. Tommy felt sick as he realized what it was. The putties around them disappeared and Goldar sauntered over to Zedd, with a pleased expression. The rangers huddled together watching the scene in front of them in horror. When Zedd let go of Natalie she fell to her knees looking to be in serious pain. _This isn't happening, it can't be_ Tommy thought.

"Stand up" Zedd said to her, and Natalie rose slowly still looking to be pained. She looked up at the Rangers, Trini gasped at what they saw. Her normally bright green eyes were flickering to a dark green, practically black. It was like someone flipping a light switch off and on. "Show them what you can do" Zedd said to her, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. Natalie walked towards the rangers, they tried to back up not wanting to fight her, but her speed was amazing. She grabbed Billy's shirt and when Jason tried to pull her off, she roundhouse kicked, her foot hitting him squarely in the jaw like a brick. He fell and Kim tried to pull him up. _We're fucked, she hasn't even morphed yet and she's that strong_ Tommy thought. Then he saw right after her foot connected that she let go of Billy and grabbed her head in pain. Her eyes were flickering again. _Fight it, fight it before Zedd notices_ Tommy thought desperately. She looked at Tommy as if she heard him and he saw her hand slip into her pocket, but before he could figure out what she was doing she grabbed his hand and flipped him to the pavement.

"Keep it safe" She said looking him straight in the eyes. She cried out in pain and Zedd called her back to him. He, Natalie and Goldar were gone in a flash of light. The rangers immediately teleported to the Command Center to consult with Zordon. When they got there, Tommy spoke to the spooked rangers. "She can fight it, she's trying to fight it."

"TOMMY IS CORRECT. LORD ZEDD UNDERESTIMATED THE AMOUNT OF GOOD IN NATALIE, AS WELL AS THE AMOUNT OF LOVE FOR THE GROUP. EVERY TIME SHE TRIES TO FIGHT THE CURSE, IT CAUSES HER IMMENSE PAIN, AND WEAKNESS." Zordon said. "HOWEVER THE MORE TIME SHE SPENDS WITH ZEDD AND HIS BRAINWASHING, THE HARDER IT WILL BE TO OVERCOME THE SPELL TO REMOVE THE BRACELET. IF SHE DOES REMOVE IT, SHE WILL BE OVERCOME WITH WEAKNESS AS THE POWER AND EVIL LEAVES HER BODY. ZEDD WILL TRY TO TAKE THIS TIME TO DESTROY HER. YOU MUST PROTECT HER FROM THIS."

"What happens if she teleports here, she's strong she could destroy the command center, and once she morphs..." Rocky said looking at Jason's swollen jaw that Alpha was fretting over. It was already healing luckily.

"She won't." Tommy said.

"How do you know? How can you be sure?" Aisha said. Tommy looked at the group and opened the fist he had been clinching the whole time. In his hand was the panther power coin. "She told me to keep it safe... after she flipped me" The rangers stared in amazement. Billy broke the silence.

"It appears she is attempting to level the playing field to give us a more fair advantage" He said.

"Whatever it is, it proves she's still in there, and we have to get her out. Now." Trini said.

**NATALIE**

Natalie felt as if her head was going to split in two. In the forefront of her thoughts was Lord Zedd, her master. But pulling her away was distant memories of the Rangers, feeling as though they were months ago, not days. She wanted the pain to go away, but something in her gut told her it wouldn't be that simple.

"Why did you hesitate?" Zedd snarled at her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I... I... "She stammered trying to think of a lie. He slapped her cheek _I might be stronger but the pain still feels the same as when I was kid_.

"You will NOT lie to your emperor" He yelled in her face. Almost instantly the order clicked in her brain, and she knew she couldn't disobey. "Morph. Now"

"I can't" She said terrified at his response. He sucked in a breath and through gritted teeth asked "Why. Not?" Her brain wanted to lie, and the pain in her head spread through her body, she gave up the inner fight on this order. "I gave my power coin to the white ranger."

"Why" He hissed clenching his fists.

"To protect them from me. And from you." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt herself fly into the wall and he hit her again as hard as he was able. Goldar chuckled, amused at the trembling girl. Zedd paced back and forth speaking to Goldar. "If we wait to attack, they will find a way to break the spell especially since she gave them her power coin" he kicked Natalie in the ribs. "GET UP." He continued his rant to Goldar "if we attack now, she might not perform."

"My Lord, what if you give her the option, her or them. Either way you will destroy your enemies. They won't have a chance without her, and if she performs, you will have your queen." Goldar advised his emperor. A smile played on Lord Zedd's lips.

"Excellent idea. Get your uniform on now. We attack the city in 20 minutes." He spoke to Natalie. Goldar handed her the "uniform". She didn't bother trying to fight it, trying to save her strength for later. She walked out of the dressing room feeling naked and disgusted as Zedd leered at her. He approached her and moved her hair behind her ear. She pulled away in disgust, and her body was racked with another flash of pain, as she remembered Tommy doing the same thing just the night before.

"Listen to me Silver Ranger. You WILL kill the Power Rangers. If you cannot or will not accomplish this. You will be destroyed. You will walk to Goldar and let him kill you. DO you understand me?" He spoke in a deathly quiet whisper. Natalie nodded. She and Goldar were teleported back to Angel Grove.

**TRINI**

The alarm sounded in the command center. The Rangers ran to the viewing globe. They saw Goldar and Natalie on the roof of the library downtown. They were surrounded by putties. It was clearly a trap but the rangers didn't have much of a choice. They had to hope for Natalie to overcome the curse in time. _What is she wearing_ Trini thought. She got sad as she realized, Natalie probably had no say so in her recent wardrobe update. Goldar was throwing fireballs at passing vehicles, taunting the Rangers into a fight.

"Guys it's morphin time!" Jason declared. They each held out their morphers calling the name of their spirit animals. Once morphed they teleported to the roof where their friend waited. When they arrived there, time seemed to stand still. Goldar nodded at Natalie and fell back to watch the fireworks. The putties attacked, making it impossible for the rangers to watch Natalie. Suddenly Trini saw a flash of orange fly by her. _Adam! No_! she thought, but there were too many putties around her to help her get to him. Suddenly he was standing by the edge of the roof, and with a deadly accurate punch, Natalie sent him backwards and he tripped over the ledge and started to fall the four stories.

"ADAM! NO!" Trini screamed. There was no way she get to him in time, but then Natalie screamed in pain as she grabbed Adam's hand, just before he fell out of reach. Natalie's breathing was heavy, as if holding Adam was causing her physical pain. She held on long enough for Adam to grab the ledge and pull himself up. She fell to the ground. The Rangers were torn between fending the putties off and watching her. Adam knelt beside her.

"Natalie, fight it you can fight it. Come on Silver Ranger!"He whispered. Adam had his hand on her back wishing he could ease her pain somehow. Goldar screamed over the battle and his words sent shivers down the Ranger's spines.

"You know your orders, them or you. If you won't destroy them then come to me, I will make it quick, even though you deserve a painful slow death for your betrayal of Lord Zedd" Natalie stood and started slowly walking towards Goldar as he pulled his sword out.

"NO!" Trini yelled and threw herself in front of Natalie. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it!"

"I won't kill them. I would rather die than hurt them" Natalie said with a slightly robotic tone.

"Guys help me, screw the putties" Trini yelled. Natalie was surrounded by a rainbow of arms trying to hold the doomed ranger back from Goldar. Goldar began to advance on them.

"Come to me or I will kill them to get to you, your choice Silver Ranger" Goldar's words seemed to snap Natalie out of her trance and she began knocking the rangers aside as if they were rag dolls. They watched her thinking she was going to go towards the bringer of her death, but instead she started clawing at the cuff holding her right wrist. The rangers jumped up and put themselves between her and Goldar, trying to buy her time. There was a loud snap, and the rangers turned around to see the bracelet in two pieces, smoking from where she broke it in half. her eyes started to lighten and they watched her fall to the ground unconscious. They continued fighting Goldar, Kim broke away, and rushed to Natalie. She put her hands on her, and Zordon teleported them to the Command Center. Goldar cried out in fury, and teleported himself back to Lord Zedd's castle. The rangers looked around making sure they didn't miss any stray enemies. Jason picked up the two pieces of the smoking bracelet Natalie dropped and the Rangers teleported back to their waiting friends.

**ROCKY**

The Rangers immediately went to the bed Natalie had been laid in, but she was still unconscious. Alpha was working on her, and Zordon spoke to the Rangers.

"SHE IS RECOVERING QUICKLY. THE EVIL IS LEAVING HER BODY AND HER STRENGTH SHOULD COME BACK TO HER SHORTLY."

As if on cue Natalie sat up quickly, looking around with terror in her eyes. She saw the rangers and her expression calmed slightly, but then she got frantic and jumped out of the bed, much to Alpha's displeasure . "Where's Adam, I didn't want to do it, Adam didn't fall I got to him didn't I? I can't remember"

"I'm here Natalie and I'm fine. You did get to me in time. You're safe." Adam said he quickly morphed out of his uniform the other Rangers followed suit. She looked at them all. She seemed to be afraid. _She thinks we're mad, we have to calm her down _Rocky thought as he approached her.

"Thank you Natalie." He said to her, hugging her for the first time. She hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around him.

"Why would you thank me" she said to him as he let go of her. _Where do I begin?_

"You saved us, you were going to sacrifice yourself for us. You were given the choice, kill us or die. You didn't hesitate. Natalie, the curse on that thing was so powerful when you broke it, it smoked. You overcame it for us. Not for your own well being, for us." Rocky looked at her wishing someone else would speak. Tommy obliged.

"I have something for you." He took her hand and placed her power coin in it. She started to protest, saying she didn't deserve it, but Jason spoke up.

"I love you Natalie, but shut up. You deserve it as much, if not more than the rest of us. And now that the bracelet is destroyed you can get the necklace, and we can get Zedd, maybe not the first battle, but we as a team, we can defeat him"

She smiled at the rangers, then looked down at her "uniform" and looked back at them in horror. "What. Am. I. Wearing?" She said. The guys looked slightly uncomfortable as she realized how much she was showing, and the girls started laughing, including Natalie. _So much better when she laughs_ Rocky thought.

"I need to change, and throw this in trash, possibly burn it." She said as she was walking quickly to the locker room and the others laughed. The tension was gone, they were a whole team again, and the biggest threat to them was in pieces in a locked vault in the Command Center.

**ZEDD**

"FINSTER!" Zedd bellowed. the old alien that designed Zedd's monsters came running. "Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to start on monsters. They will die, and it will not be swift. I want them to suffer, and I want the Silver Ranger to beg for me to relieve her pain with death. Do not disappoint me." Zedd said to him. the alien bowed and rushed away. Zedd walked out on the balcony and gripped the railing. _I don't care how long it takes, and how many monsters I must go through, when I'm finished, the Power Rangers will be grateful for the sweet release of death._


	5. Cave of the Ancestors

A/N I don't own the Power Rangers. PLEASE leave some reviews, good or bad, so I know that someone is at least reading this! After this chapter, each chapter will be more like the show was arranged. One chapter will be the equivalent of an "episode". One monster/battle/challenge that different rangers will have to come to terms with. If you have any suggestions for an episode let me know, I have a ton of ideas jotted down already, and I'm writing them as soon as I can to get all my ideas down, then going back through to edit and finally post them, so there may be days where more than one chapter is posted. Special thank you to Ghost Writer for being my only reviewer so far! ***

Cave of Ancestors

April 15th 2010

**KIMBERLY**

_I don't like this idea at all. I don't think Natalie is ready to go yet_. Kim thought when the gang teleported to the Command Center. After changing yesterday, Natalie had announced that she was going after the necklace the next day, after she got off work. She didn't seem to care if the other Rangers were there or not. The determination in her voice made Kim decide to not argue, the other Rangers seemed to share in Kim's decision. Zordon had reluctantly agreed after Alpha cleared her medically.

"ARE YOU READY?" Zordon asked Natalie.

"Yes." She replied. She was wearing yoga pants and a t shirt, trying to not constrict her ability to fight, but covering much more than when she fought for Zedd. Since she had broken the curse, she hadn't spoken to the rangers much, she went up to her room when they teleported back, and stayed there until she left for work. Kim could tell by the dark circles under her friends eyes that she hadn't slept. The rangers watched the Silver Ranger teleport out of the Command Center, and turned to watch the viewing globe. They saw Natalie land outside of a cave that appeared to be in the middle of a desert. Next to the entrance was an etching of an ancient symbol, presumably the one representing the Ancestors. Natalie put her hand on the etching, then walked into the cave. After a walk down a short corridor, Natalie was facing a three way split of the hall. The one to the left was the only one lit. She walked through it slowly and carefully. Once through the doorway it Natalie was no longer in a cave, but a living room. _I know that room_ Kim thought trying to place it. Billy spoke and simply said "Her house?" Kim then remembered, that was the living room of the house Natalie lived in growing up. Natalie stopped short looking around her new surroundings, then Kim saw her breathe deep as Natalie walked towards her Stepfather and Mother.

**NATALIE**

_The past... great_ Natalie thought approaching her Stepfather as he was yelling at a young girl on the couch. Her mother was sitting in a chair watching in a drugged stupor, with blank eyes. Natalie got closer and saw that the young girl wasn't just a girl, it was her at 6._ I remember this day. I wasn't allowed to go to dance class because Mother was too drugged up to wake up and take me, and my Stepfather was at work_.

"SHUT UP. Babies don't take dance classes, if you don't shut up, you will never go again" Her Stepfather said to the crying little girl. Natalie wondered when he would notice her watching him.

"I want Daddy!" The little girl cried out. Her Stepfather grabbed the young girl off the couch by her arm, and put his face in hers.

"I am your father! You disrespectful little brat!" He pushed the six year old back down on the couch. The girl began to cry harder, she had never even been spanked before, much less yelled at and pushed by an adult. Natalie fought the urge to cry with the girl. She was right beside her Stepfather now, she felt as though she had electricity running through her veins, her anger was growing, and as her Stepfather raised his hand to hit the little girl, she reached out and grabbed him to push him away from her. Suddenly she was SURE there was electricity running through her, and it HURT.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried out. She felt like she had stuck a fork in a toaster and received a healthy shock from it. Her stepfather felt it too as he looked at her with wide pained eyes, she pushed him, trying to break the current between them. He fell and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The pain in Natalie was gone immediately. She then realized that her Mother was standing in front of her six year old self.

"It's your fault! If you had behaved, it wouldn't have happened!" She was saying to the girl. Natalie watched her, and realized, her Mother was never there for her, all she had wanted was her Mother to care about her, and that was something she never got.

"You're pathetic" Natalie said. Her Mother looked at her angrily.

"What?" She said.

"All I wanted was for you to love me, but I would never be important enough for you to love." Natalie spat the words at her Mother. "But I know now, I didn't need you, I had people who loved me, who cared, I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Her Mother's eyes widened as she evaporated in her own puff of smoke. Natalie sat on the couch by her younger self, who was no longer crying, but looking at Natalie with a helpless expression. Natalie took the girl's hand. "It will be OK, I promise. It's not your fault, it never was" She said to her six year old image. The little girl looked at her and nodded. Suddenly, not only was the little girl gone, but so was the living room, including the couch Natalie was sitting on and she fell on her butt with a start. "Seriously?" She said to no one in particular. She stood up and walked out of the door and back to the corridor she started in. The entrance she walked out of darkened and the one to the right lit up. Natalie sighed and walked through it, ready to face the present.

**ADAM**

The rangers looked relieved at how smoothly things went so far. Adam thought of his own childhood, silently thanking his own parents for their love and support. Adam frowned as he saw that Natalie was on the roof of the library that she had fought the Rangers on the day before. She looked around confused, then 8 putties morphed around her. She started fighting them, and Adam was relieved that it was just putties, those wouldn't be too big of a challenge for her, even without being morphed. _Why does this look familiar_ Adam thought examining the fight carefully. When he watched a putty fly towards the edge of the roof and stand up, he realized why it looked familiar. It was the same thing that happened to him yesterday. Natalie punched the putty the same way as she had Adam , and it stumbled just as he had. When it started fall, it wasn't a putty anymore, it was Adam. Natalie's eyes widened as she tried to grab him, but this time, she wasn't fast enough.

"NO!" Trini's voice was heard on the viewing globe, Natalie turned to see no putties, instead the Rangers were there staring at her. The real Rangers watched trying to figure out how this was proving anything to her. The Trini in the cave was sitting at the ledge of the roof crying uncontrollably.

**NATALIE**

_This isn't real_ Natalie tried to remind herself looking at the Rangers. "What have you done?" Jason asked her in horror. She looked away from them not answering, she saw Adam's body on the street, but saw his arm move slightly. _He's alive,_ she thought. She ran to the fire escape and down the stairs as quickly as she could. She ran to Adam and knelt by him, taking his wrist. She felt a thready pulse. Once again she felt something flow through her body. She took Adam's hand in hers.

"It's not going to feel good" She glanced up at the sound of Tommy's voice to see the Rangers standing around her.

"I don't care" She said. She felt her energy flowing through her and into Adam. She started to feel as though she was the one that fell from a building instead of him. Just as she thought that she had to let go, Adam's eyes fluttered open. She let go of his hand and put her hands on her knees focusing on her breathing. The pain was dissipating as quickly as it had come. She looked up to see that the street was gone, and she was back in the cave. She stood up and walked to the corridor once more. The middle entrance now illuminated. _Alright, one more_ she thought and walked through it.

TOMMY

Once again Natalie went through her test without hesitation. The Rangers could not take their eyes off the globe as she went through the last test. The middle room remained a cave, there was a large mirror on the wall and two square silver boxes on a table in front of her. A human form shimmered then appeared behind the table. It was woman, her eyes the same color as Natalie's.

"You've done well" She said to Natalie. "This is the final test, your future. you won't receive a power from this test, but you will have a glimpse into your future. Look into the mirror"

Natalie walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her reflection disappeared and images started flashing in front of her.

Some of them were difficult to see, and the sound of the different ranger's yelling pleas and screaming for help accompanied them. There were images of the Rangers being overwhelmed in battle, of them alone against enemies. There was one image that seemed longer than the others and made Tommy want to be sick. In it, Natalie was on the floor in an unfamiliar room, her entire body was bruised and bloody. Tommy and Jason stood looking at her indifferently, and as she sobbed in front of them, they teleported, leaving her alone.

The visions weren't all bad, mixed in were signs of them victorious in battle, of citizens thanking them. Flashes of them all sitting around laughing and joking, a news report, with the heading "Lord Zedd defeated" and one brief glimpse of Tommy with his arm around Natalie, her head on his shoulder.

When the mirror once again showed Natalie's reflection she turned back to the woman. "Do you have questions for me before I give you the final test?" The woman asked her.

"A few. First, was that what the future WILL be, or what it COULD be." Natalie asked.

The woman smiled, "My dear, the future changes with every decision made. Nothing is definite"

"Why would you give me powers that hurt me?"

"If you think they are worth using, then they are worth sacrifice. As you grow in your skills, you will learn how to better control them. These are meant to be a gift, but not a crutch. You shouldn't rely only upon them. Your fighting skills are meant to be your first line of attack"

"What is the final test" Natalie said looking at the two boxes.

"A choice. The box to your left contains the necklace you came here for. The box to the right will alter the future. You will not have any powers, or memory of them. No one will remember the Silver Ranger, including the other Power Rangers. It will be as if you had never been called to fight. Your touch will open both of them, but you may only choose one." The woman looked at Natalie with a serious expression.

"You're asking me to decide if I want a normal life or not?" Natalie asked the woman with a sarcastic laugh. The woman nodded once and disappeared. The Rangers gathered even closer to the viewing globe as Natalie reached towards the table, but the image in front of them was gone, and the globe went dark. The rangers looked at each other, all of their minds on one thing, if it was them, what would they choose?

**NATALIE**

_Easiest choice I've ever had to make_ Natalie thought as she grabbed the box to her left without hesitation. the box to the right, the table and the mirror dissolved and the box in her hands was replaced by a thin silver chain with a pendant on it of the same symbol on the front of the cave. She put it around her neck and fastened it, bracing herself for the same pain that she had when she wore Zedd's bracelet. She was suprised to only feel a warmth and rush of energy as the powers ran through her, it made her feel complete. She pressed the teleportation button on her communicator to return to the Command Center. She landed behind the Rangers, they were looking at the viewing globe, but it had nothing in it. She cleared her throat. The Rangers turned around and smiled at the girl standing in front of them.

"You did it. I knew you would" Jason said with a smile.

"CONGRATULATIONS NATALIE. YOU PROVED THAT YOU WERE THE CORRECT CHOICE FOR THE 10TH RANGER." Zordon said.

"It's already past 10 o'clock, we should get home" Aisha said to the group. They all nodded, except Natalie.

"I'm actually going to use the training room for a little bit. I will be back later" She said. The Rangers didn't want to push that she come home, so they said goodbye and teleported. Natalie went to the training room eager to feel her new strength.

**TOMMY**

The Rangers stood in the dark backyard for a moment.

"She still doesn't want to be around us" Kim said with hurt in her voice.

"Guys, you don't know what it feels like. Remember when Rita used the Green Ranger powers to turn me against you? When I was back to normal, I kept to myself. Facing the people you tried to kill is weird, especially when they aren't upset at you. It takes a while to realize that you are still part of the group." Tommy said to them, trying to make them understand that they just needed to give her some time.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Tommy, let her know you know how it feels." Trini said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Trini, how could you suggest something that would be such an inconvenience to him? It's not like he would want to go out of his way to spend any time with her, much less bond over anything. Geez." Zach said sarcastically.

"You're an ass" Tommy said to Zach. Zach looked at him and shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah I guess that's a good description" Zach said with a grin. The Rangers went inside leaving Tommy alone. _What if she doesn't want to talk to me_ He thought. He decided that he should at least try, after all, she was a Ranger and he wanted to help her, he remembered how badly he wanted to have someone who could understand him when he was first back from the dark side. He teleported back to the Command Center, where Alpha told him that Natalie had just finished with a putty attack simulation. Tommy walked into the training room where Natalie was taking a drink of water, and going through the computer different simulations of past monsters the Rangers had fought. "Hey, how's it going" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"Fine, it's only been 10 minutes" She said with a slight laugh.

"How about we just spar for a little bit, I'm kind of wound up myself"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Alright, sounds good. Just take to the ground then reset?" She asked

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He made a mental note to go easy on her, after all she had just been through a pretty big deal.

Before he could finish his thought, he was on his back with her foot on his chest, she had flipped him, just as she had the day she gave him her power coin.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were ready" She said with a mischievous grin. _Maybe going easy on her isn't the best idea_, he thought as they faced each other to start. They fought for a while, both doing extremely well. After about 10 minutes Tommy saw his opening when she prepped to kick him, he grabbed her foot and swept her other foot out from under with his leg.

"OOF" She said as she fell on her back. Tommy held his hand out to her and pulled her up.

"It happened to me too you know" He said suddenly to her. She looked at him with a confused expression. "When I first got my power coin, Zedd's old ally Rita cursed it. I went on a rampage, I destroyed the Command Center, and tried my damnedest to destroy the Rangers" He said. "Jason finally got to my weapon and stopped me, broke the curse" Tommy realized he was still holding onto her hand, _She didn't let go either_.

"Oh..." she said, looking very tired. She let go of Tommy's hand and walked over to where her water was sitting and sat down with her back against the wall. Tommy came over and sat next to her. She looked at him for a minute then spoke, "every time I close my eyes, I get all these jumbled pictures, and feelings. I can't make them stop"

"I know how that feels. It sucks. And I know its easier to just be by yourself. The others don't really get it, they've been under spells and stuff, but it's not really the same." Tommy said. Natalie looked at him then sighed and leaned her head against the wall. They sat in silence for a minute, then Tommy scooted over to her and put his arm around her into a half hug. "I'll be here if you ever want to talk, or throw me around the training room, or just sit. I'll always be there"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and murmured "Thank you Tommy" as she closed her eyes. Tommy was in heaven, and prayed to every God he could think of to make this moment last forever. he pulled her closer to him she moved her head to his chest and just laid there for a second before speaking: "We should probably go back, I don't want the others to worry" _Screw the others, I'm fine with being here all night_ was what Tommy wanted to tell her, but instead said "You're right." They stood and teleported back to the house.

When they got there Natalie paused at her bedroom door, then turned to Tommy. She walked over and gave him a hug. "You're a wonderful friend." _Friend?_ Tommy thought of it as a bad word at that moment. She went into her room, and Tommy sighed and went into his.

Tommy woke with a start as he heard a scream come from Natalie's room. He ran into her room, only wearing his basketball shorts and looked in her bed, she was tossing and turning violently. He went to her bed, and sat by her. She was still murmuring things, then clearly said "Tommy!" in a fearful voice. He put his hand on her cheek and tried to wake her.

"Natalie, wake up, it's OK" She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Tommy then at her door. Tommy looked over and saw Kim, Rocky and Jason in the doorway watching them. "It was just a nightmare" he said to both Natalie and the group gathered by the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up, I'm really sorry" Natalie said, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, we're gonna go back to bed, but if you need us come get us, no matter what time" Kim said to her. The others turned and left, leaving Tommy and Natalie alone. He realized her hair was flipped to one side of her head, and laughed, then moved it so her natural part was visible. He looked her and saw that she was looking at his muscular chest then looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I get pretty great bedhead" She said. _If I stared at her chest I'd get slapped_ Tommy thought, amused at her thinking he hadn't seen her. He started to get up to let her get some more sleep, when she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Tommy..." She said biting her lip and looking away from him. He sat back down and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you... never mind" She said still looking down. He touched her shoulder.

"What? You can ask me anything" He said to her.

"Um, will you stay with me tonight? You don't have to, I just... I feel safe with you around" She said looking embarrassed. Tommy's heart did somersaults in his chest. _YES, I'd do anything for you_ he thought.

"Of course" was what he chose to say instead. She moved over and he laid down. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to put his arms around her, but didn't want her to think he was trying anything. Luckily for him, she laid her head on his chest and curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. He laid there in ecstasy, wondering if this was how she was with her "friends" and hoping he wasn't reading this wrong. He wanted to kiss her, and tried to build up the courage. He finally decided that a kiss on the forehead could be just something between friends, and kissed her forehead gently, waiting for her reaction, he looked down and saw she was already asleep. He shut his eyes and slowly drifted away himself, hoping the morning would never come.


	6. Copy Cat

**Copy Cat**

***A/N- I don't own the Power Rangers and all that jazz, please review! :) ***

April 16th 2010

**NATALIE**

Natalie woke up at 6am needing to use the bathroom. She rolled over to look at her clock, and was face to face with a sleeping Tommy. She then remembered asking him to stay with her, and how easy it was to sleep with him there. _Why did I do that_ she thought to herself, getting up quietly and going into the hall bathroom. Tommy was a source of confusion for Natalie, she wasn't stupid, she knew he thought she was cute, but he seemed like he could be a player. He was way too smooth with the sweet words, and way too hot. She knew he had no trouble with the ladies, which made her wonder what he wanted with someone with as much baggage as her. Not to mention, they had to see each other every day, and fight beside each other. _Maybe it's a pride thing, hook up with me just so he can say he did_ she thought to herself as she washed her hands. _Or maybe he really sees something and wants to be more than just a teammate_. She recalled the night before in the training room, act or not, he was beyond just sweet to her, he understood her. She walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into Rocky.

"Is Tommy still in your room?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"He said he was going to start going running with me in the morning, safety in numbers, not to mention he wants to make sure that he doesn't develop a beer gut" He said with a smile. "You can come too, motivate him" He winked.

Natalie raised her eyebrow and said "I try to not run unless I'm being chased... especially not at this time, I didn't even know there were two 6 o'clock s!" Rocky chuckled. "I'll go umm... find Tommy, see if he'll go" She said.

"If he tries to punk out I'll go annoy him till he can't sleep"

Natalie walked in her room as quietly as she could, and looked at Tommy. _He is gorgeous, no doubt_ She thought as she looked at him. His shoulder length brown hair was surprisingly well kept for a guy, and the look suited him. His body was in peak physical condition, including his abs, a perfect 6 pack. _Yeah, beer gut_ she thought smiling. She walked over to the bed and laid back down before gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his soulful brown eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning" He said quietly.

"Good morning, Rocky is looking for you, said you promised you'd go run with him" She said, reveling in the way he looked at her. _He could melt glaciers with that look_ Tommy groaned.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Six"

"AM? Ugh." he said in mock horror. She giggled. "Do you want me to tell him you aren't going? I can't promise he'll be OK with that answer"

"No, no, I'll go, then I'll shower, and go back to bed. Maybe I'll think it was just a bad dream when I wake up again" He said grinning. "You coming with us?" He asked her.

"What is wrong with you two, you couldn't drag me out here this early if there was a fire in the house" She said sarcastically. Tommy grinned at her and got out of the bed. "Your shirt you let me borrow is in the top drawer, it's clean" She said snuggling herself back up ready to go back to sleep. He grabbed it and threw it on. Rocky would have enough questions for him about the previous night, at least he'd be fully clothed when he came out of the room. Tommy stopped at the doorway and looked at Natalie. She looked back sleepily.

"Do you um, want me to come back?" He asked her, not sure how to word it.

W_hat do I say here, he's my teammate, he's my... coworker for lack of a better term, we can't do this... Not until we're sure it's right_ She thought. "If you want to" she answered noncommittally. He smiled.

"I'll be back, sleep well" He said before walking out of the room. Natalie closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard him open the door again quietly. He walked over, thinking she was asleep, and ran his hair down her hair, kissing her forehead gently. Her heart leapt.

**ROCKY**

Rocky and Tommy walked outside and started to jog through the neighborhood. _Wonder if he'll say something, or if I have to drag it out of him_ Rocky thought glancing at Tommy. He was clearly in his own world. "Spill" Rocky said to him.

"Spill what?" Tommy said dumbly.

"Don't play dumb, I'm better at it then you are. What happened last night?"

Tommy appeared to be thinking carefully. "Nothing, she had a bad dream and asked if I'd stay with her and I fell asleep."

"oh come on, nothing? Not even one kiss?"

"I kissed her forehead. Dude, I'm not even sure how she feels, I don't think she even knows how she feels. We've only known each other, what 4-5 days?"

"You've slept with girls you've known 4-5 hours, don't try to play that"

"It's different, she's not just some hookup, IF anything happens between us, it can't be like that."

_Didn't stop you and Aisha_ Rocky thought, deciding he should keep that to himself. Aisha and Tommy hooked up when she Rocky and Adam first joined the Rangers. Aisha was a little wild, and didn't want a "boyfriend" just a "special friend". They ended it when they realized that they couldn't just be fuck buddies, and be teammates. They were fine now, but it was still a sore subject with Rocky. He was raised that if you sleep with someone, it's not just about sex, its about showing that you care about that person.

The two finished their run in silence and got back to the house by 715. Tommy grabbed a clean pair of shorts and immediately got in the shower. Rocky went to his room to get his stuff together so he could go to the martial arts center. He and Zach were the early risers out of the 4 co-owners, and they agreed that they would teach the early classes during the summer program that would start in a month. Rocky still tried to get there early at least every couple weeks even when he didn't have classes to teach, to make sure the bookkeeping and office work was taken care of. The guys tended to forget to take care of the little things, especially when Zedd would get in a snit and throw a monster or attack at them daily. He walked out of his room, deciding that he would shower and the center after he worked out, and saw Tommy walking back into Natalie's room.

_I hope you know what you're doing._ He thought as he walked past the door and down the stairs.

April 17th 2010

**KIMBERLY**

"We went a whole day without having to save the world!" Jason said to Kim when they woke up.

"Shh! You'll jinx us!" She said to him, trying to look angry, but failing. _How could I ever think that we shouldn't be together_

"So what did you girls do last night? Besides leave us poor guys to fend for themselves for dinner" Jason said.

"Went to eat... talked, nothing special"

"Talked about what?"

"Anyone ever tell you your nosy?"

"Many times, talked about what?" Jason said grinning.

"Tommy mostly. Nattie is very confused, he's making the moves, and she likes it, but at the same time, isn't sure if he's sincere in his motives. Not to mention she's worried about if they date or whatever, then it doesn't work out. Having to fight together and all that"

"Hmm. What did you say to her?

"I told her that Tommy used to go through girls pretty quickly, but that they weren't like her. I told her about you and I, when we finally decided it was better to try and know, than never try and always wonder what could be. Trini told her how quickly she and Adam fell for each other, and that while it was kind of rough in the beginning, that they don't think their relationship affects the Rangers negatively. Oh and we left out the Tommy and Aisha detail, there's no reason for her to worry about that." Kim said. "I know I said I was worried about Tommy just rushing into to things as usual, but it feels different. She said the night he stayed with her, he didn't try anything, he kissed her forehead when he thought she was sleeping, but nothing more."

"Well, they haven't known each other long, but they are adults, and they have good heads on their shoulders. Who are we to tell them they can't see what happens" Jason said.

"Yeah I know, she seemed happy that we supported whatever they decided, but she didn't talk to him about anything last night, at least I don't think she did, they slept in separate rooms, so if they did talk it must not have been a good one" Kimberly said thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to wait and see I suppose." Jason said. Their communicators beeped and they jumped out of bed.

"RANGERS, ALL OF YOU NEED TO COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY. THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK" Zordon's voice came out of the communicator. Kim and Jason looked at each other and pressed their teleportion buttons.

**ZEDD**

Lord Zedd walked into Finster's workshop. "What do you have for me?" He asked, looking at a clay model of a furry monster with a cat face standing upright, it looked to be solid muscle.

"I call this the Copy Cat. It has the ability to make 4 copies of itself. The copies aren't quite as strong as the original, but still stronger than a Ranger, even morphed. And the copies cannot be destroyed. Only the original being destroyed can get rid of them. The copies can spread through throughout the city, forcing the Rangers to split up. By the time they figure out which is the original, the copies will have exhausted them to the point that they can't defeat it." Finster said happily.

"Good..." Zedd said watching the monster go through the machine that gave it life. When it appeared it stood 8 feet tall, and was growling angrily. "Defeat the rangers, use your copies to destroy them!" Zedd said to it as he teleported it to earth. _A loophole, finally_ He thought happily. He could send putties down and his servants in the castle, but only had the ability to send one monster creation down at a time. If he had it his way, he would send hundreds at once and overwhelm the Power Rangers immediately, but until that day, this would have to suffice. He watched through his telescope as the Copy Cat cloned itself 4 times, and sent the copies through the town, spread out so much that the 5 cats would surely keep the Rangers as far apart as possible. Zedd laughed and sat back to enjoy the show.

**BILLY**

Billy's communicator beeped just as his third period class was finishing.

"BILLY THE RANGERS NEED YOU, THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK"

Billy sighed, he wrote a quick note on the board, telling the students to study quietly until he came in. _As long as I come back and they didn't burn the school down I guess it is a success_ He pressed the teleportation button and was in the Command Center, Trini was there a few seconds later, appearing in a flash of yellow. The rest of the rangers were already there, Adam and Aisha looked like they were probably on their way to work, the others looked like they had just woken up, or were in the middle of a workout.

"What we know is this nasty cat has 4 clones, what we don't know is which one is the original. Alpha is trying to read the bio signatures to figure it out, we're going to need to split up and fight, when we find the real one, Billy, Trini, Kim, Zach Tommy, and myself will teleport there, we can form Megazord and take it down, the other four will need to keep the copies from doing too much damage to the city. Everyone got it?" Jason said to his team. The Rangers nodded. "Alright, it's Morphin time! The rangers pulled out their morphers and all called out their animals. Once morphed Jason handed out assignments: Trini and Adam to the park, Billy and Natalie to the industrial district, Tommy and Aisha to the youth center, Rocky and Zach to the high school, and Jason and Kim to downtown. The rangers were teleported to their locations by Zordon. Natalie and Billy faced each other and nodded then turned to the Copy Cat.

"Let's neuter this feline!" Billy said.

"Ha! Billy you made a joke! I'm so proud!" She said as they both jumped at the giant cat monster. They felt as if they hit a brick wall instead of an enemy. The cat threw Billy across the way, and Natalie ran back to make sure he was OK, as she leaned down to grab his hand to help him up, she was hit with a cinder-block in the back and fell on top of Billy. "OWWWW! Listen fucker, who throws bricks? Seriously?" She said.

She and Billy fought the thing for 30 minutes, but they weren't getting anywhere, all they were doing was keeping it distracted. They were getting tired, and worried. Finally Alpha's voice came through the Ranger's communicators, "It's in the park!" Billy looked at Natalie who was breathing heavy but still attacking. She yelled "GO" and Billy teleported to the park. Adam was teleported to downtown as the 6 original rangers called upon their zords. Zedd's staff fell from the sky and the monster grew, the rangers formed Megazord and after a short fight, delivered a deadly blow, cutting the Copy Cat in half and it crumbled and disappeared.

**ROCKY**

Rocky was tired. He was sick of this stupid cat, and was running out of ideas. He saw an opening and went to punch the cat but before he made contact the copy disappeared and Rocky's hand ran full force into the cement building behind the cat. He heard a sickening pop and realized he broke at least one bone. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_ He thought to himself holding his hand as still as he could. He looked around, once he was sure he was alone, he teleported to the Command Center where Natalie, Aisha, and Adam were already out of their uniforms. He morphed back and looked at his hand, it was already swelling up. Natalie looked at him and smiled, "Finally I get to help!" She said. He realized she wanted to try to heal him. Remembering how much it hurt her in the cave of ancestors to heal "Adam" he tried to protest.

"It'll be fine, a week tops before it's back to normal, the swelling will be gone in like 3" He said to her as she approached him. The other 6 Rangers teleported back around them and morphed back.

"Rocky. Shut up." Natalie said grabbing his uninjured hand. Tommy shot him a scowl when Natalie held onto his hand, and Rocky grinned and winked at him. Natalie slowed her breathing and steadied it. Rocky felt like he was stepping into a shower of warm water, and the warmth gathered in his broken hand. He watched the swelling deplete and looked at Natalie's hand. It wasn't swelling, but she had a look on her face that told him she felt it. She let go of him and flexed her own hand a few times before smiling and looking at him. "Better?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah! Thanks!" He said.

"How is your back feeling? You took quite a hit during our scuffle with the copy" Billy asked Natalie. The others looked at her, she turned to Billy and Rocky caught a glimpse of a large purple bruise in between her shoulder blades before her hair fell over it.

"Fine, a little sore, but fine" Natalie said. Rocky moved her hair off her back and looked at the bruise that was darkening by the minute.

"Fine? You sure?" Rocky said. The others looked at her back then at her worried.

"YES I'm sure," she said pulling away from him, annoyed. "Stop worrying about it, everyone has bruises on them, it comes with the job right? If you guys trust me enough to fight beside you, then stop treating me like I'm going to break. I'll tell you if I'm hurt badly enough to need help" Rocky felt guilty. _If she didn't look so damn tiny and sweet it would be easier to not worry_ They didn't just do it to Natalie, Kim had to deal with them all the time too, came with the territory of being the smallest one in the Rangers.

Rocky looked at his watch, he had two minutes before his classes would start. His junior instructors could get it started, but he needed to be there. _I'm so drained after a fight, I just want to sleep_ He looked at the other Rangers, and could tell they felt the same way. "I've gotta go teach a class" He said to them. They all looked at their watches, Natalie said her classes were starting too and she needed to go, Kim had 30 minutes before the class, but no material prepared. They teleported out and back to their normal lives.

**TOMMY**

_I'm going to find out. Tonight_. Tommy thought as he walked into the dance studio. Natalie was jotting some notes down and looked up when he walked in. She smiled at him "Hi! What brings you here?"

"You teleported here, figured I'd come give you a ride home so you don't have to walk" He said to her.

"Aww thanks! Let me throw this in my office and we can go." she walked out of the office door and walked next to Tommy out to the car. He went to her side of the car and opened her door, but before he moved out of the way, he looked at he.

"I really wanted to talk tonight, just you and I..." He began, she cut him off. "I did too." _That makes things easier_. "Let me shower when we get back, and I'll come find you. I promise." She said to him with a slight smile. Tommy let her in the car and drove them back. "I'll be in my room," he told her as she walked into her own room. She nodded. Tommy went into his room and changed into his standard "pajamas" a pair of workout shorts. He flipped on the tv and waited anxiously for Natalie. About 20 minutes later, there was a soft knock at his door. "Come in" he said.

Natalie opened the door, and Tommy stared for a moment. Her hair was still wet but she had braided two pigtails in it. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and t shirt. It wasn't a "sexy" outfit by any means, but Tommy still had the urge to pull her onto the bed and see what was underneath those pajamas. Natalie walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked unsure of where to sit, so Tommy patted the bed next to him. She sat down and said "so..."

"So..." He repeated. "Jason wants us to all hang out Saturday night again, morale booster I guess" Y_es this is exactly what I wanted to talk about, I'm such a pussy sometimes_ She nodded. Tommy took a deep breath. _Now or never Oliver._

"Natalie, we haven't known each other very long, I know that as well as you do, but..."

"But..." she said gently, her eyes encouraging him to go on.

"But I feel something when I'm with you. You make happy, you make me calm, you make me..." Tommy started to feel himself rambling. Natalie reached up and touched his lips with one finger, he stopped talking immediately.

"Tommy, I feel something when I'm with you too. I can't deny that. We have to think about the Rangers though, about the greater good." She said. He took her hand in his.

"I'm not suggesting we get go get hitched, or start having sex and become joined at the hip, I just think we should stop fighting it. I feel good when I'm with you, I think you feel good too. The Rangers are behind us, either way. Wouldn't you rather try it and know, than force yourself to ignore your feelings and wonder what could have been"

She smiled at him, "You sound like Kim" He laughed at her.

"Please don't tell her that. Ever." he said to her. She smiled but her face grew serious and she looked down at her hand in his biting her lower lip. He placed his free hand under her chin till they made eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Tommy... I don't want to hurt you." She said to him. "I don't want to hurt you either Natalie, I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I wouldn't hurt you intentionally either" She said. She looked into his brown eyes, Tommy started thinking about what he should do. _I just want one kiss, just one, it wouldn't be moving too fast, at least not for me..._ Suddenly his thoughts were innterupted as Natalie placed her hand on Tommy's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. He looked at her when she pulled away, her eyes searched his for something. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him for a longer more passionate kiss. She had her hand woven through his hair and it sent chills through him. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"We will take it slowly, just see what develops." He promised her. She stood up and nodded at him. she leaned down and kissed his cheek, then hesitated before standing and kissed him on the lips again.

"I'll see you in the morning, good night Tommy" She said as she walked out of the room. He was upset she didn't stay, it wasn't as if she had never stayed the night with him. _I guess it's a little different now. Nice and slow Oliver_. He laid down and replayed the events that just unfolded in his room. He finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Loss of Control

**A/N- About a month has passed since the last chapter, you didn't miss anything important promise! I don't own the Power Rangers!**

**Loss of Control**

May 17 2010

**ZACH**

Zach sat in the dance studio exhausted. _Girl is a damn machine!_ He thought watching Natalie continue practicing. She had asked Zach to help her choreograph the hip hop dance for one of her summer classes that would be starting next week. The Rangers all looked forward to summer, they had nights and weekends off,and Billy and Trini would be available to get to a scene first if the others had to find an excuse to get out of work. They considered themselves lucky this past month, only 2 attacks. They were constantly worried that the ones who didn't have the luxury of owning their jobs would get fired for their constant disappearing routines.

Natalie was starting her first classes at the dance academy as a full instructor, summer classes were more laid back, they had a showcase at the end of the summer, so they focused on the dances and not so much on refining skills and technique. Zach looked at Natalie's notepad full of notes and abbreviations he couldn't begin to understand, the schedule was the only thing he could decipher.

MON

900-1030 Beg Tap and Ballet

1045-1200 Adv Hip Hop

130-300 Adv Pointe

315-415 Beg Hip Hop

430-630 Adv Modern and Jazz

TUE

900-1000 Int Jazz

1015-1200 Int Ballet Tap Jazz

130-230 Beg Pointe

245-445 Instructor's Practice

500-630 Adv Leaps and Turns

WEDS

1100-1200 Solo- Megan M

130-230 Duet w/ Greg

245-400 Ensemble w/ Christie, Sarah, Greg, Paul, Tim

415-600 Int Leaps and Turns

THURS

1000-1200 Instructor's Practice

130-230 Solo- Angela R.

245-345 Duet- Brandy S and Trevor L.

400-600 Adv Jazz and Hip Hop

FRI

900-1030 Adv Modern

1045-1200 Adv Pointe

130-230 Int Modern

245-400 Beg Tap and Ballet

415-515 Trio- Kevin F. Abby M. Naomi T.

"Jesus, didn't anyone tell you that you're supposed to relax during the summer?" Zach asked her astonished at her hours.

Natalie laughed, "I brought it on myself, the solos duets and trios asked if I would do their choreography for a competition coming up, so I had to put them in during my breaks. The extra dances I'm in are my fault too, I really need to learn that word that people use when they don't want to do something..."

"No? That one?" Zach asked her

"Oh yeah! That's it!" She said holding her hand out to Zach. "Come on lazy ass, one more time?"

"You're a damn slave driver that's what you are!" Zach said, but got out on the floor anyway. They went through the dance, getting lost in the moves, and when the music stopped they heard clapping and whistles behind them. they turned to see the other rangers behind them.

"What are y'all doing here?" Natalie asked them.

"You said we could do a training session here today remember?" Jason asked her. He had decided that at least once a week they needed to train together, to keep themselves sharp.

"Oh yeah, let's do it."

"Ok guys lets just pair up and spar a little bit to start with, be careful though, Natalie's not healing you if you hurt yourself being an idiot" Jason said shooting a look at Zach and Aisha.

"What? We thought a flipping spin kick would be awesome" Aisha said innocently. Jason smiled and shook his head at her. He went to Natalie and they paired up and started to spar. Another decision made by him was that the Ranger "couples" wouldn't pair up during training. Even though they weren't technically a couple, Tommy and Natalie chose to follow the rule.

**ZEDD**

"FINSTER!" Zedd roared watching the Rangers through the telescope. "Is that monster ready?" The old alien ran into the throne room bowing to Zedd.

"Yes my Lord, the Control Mantis is complete"

"Good, what does it do" Zedd asked

"Exactly what you asked, it feeds on self control, without self control the rangers will be too busy doing what they want, they won't take time to do what is needed of them. The Control Mantis uses their self control to launch powerful magical energy at its enemies, the Rangers will be destroyed by the very thing that they've used to defeat us!"

Zedd looked upon his newest monster, a creature that looked almost like a praying mantis, but with a burlap bag around its neck. He laughed and sent it to earth.

**AISHA**

The Rangers all walked out of the dance studio. Well, all except Natalie, she was being carried by Zach and Tommy, protesting loudly. Aisha looked at Tommy and smiled. _He's so happy_ She thought. He did look very happy holding Natalie's arms, laughing at her try to get away by kicking away from Zach.

"You guys, I have stuff to do! This isn't funny!" She said.

"It'll wait, we have a date tonight remember!" Tommy said laughing.

"I hate you both so much right now!" Natalie said.

Aisha paused in the parking lot, the other Rangers stopped, looking at her. _Something isn't right _She thought briefly, but then, she didn't care anymore. She thought she saw a cloud of smoke flow into the small patch of forest by the lot, but didn't care enough to go investigate.

"I'm going to the bar" She announced.

"Wait for me" Zach said, dropping Natalie. He and Billy got in Aisha's car.

Kim went to her car, "I'm coming too but I'm getting something to eat too, something fatty." Trini jumped in the car with her.

Rocky, Adam, and Jason all drove away themselves, without explanation, leaving Tommy and Natalie.

**TOMMY**

Tommy pulled Natalie up. He looked at her for a minute, drinking in her gorgeous body. _Fuck it_ he thought. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him passionately. He carried her towards the studio and back into her rehearsal space, pushing her back against the mirror. She had her hands in his hair, her eyes closed in joy as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He groaned in ecstasy and laid her on the floor,pulling her hair out of it's ponytail. "God, you're beautiful" he said in a whisper, kissing her neck.

"Tommy..." she said breathlessly, pulling at his shirt.

He pulled his shirt off and then pulled her tight tank top off with her sport's bra. He drank in the sight of her perky breasts, then leaned down, kissing and sucking on one and rubbing the other in his hand. She squirmed and rubbed her leg against his. She ran her hands down his chest, pausing at the waistband of his shorts. She slipped two fingers into his shorts, and ran them up and down his erect member. He reached down and pulled her shorts off, and smiled at her thong.

"Nice workout gear" he said to her smiling as he slipped his hand underneath the fabric. _She wants me_ he thought happily feeling her wetness. suddenly he was flying across the room he hit the mirror, and everything went black as he felt the mirror shards fall over him.

**ZEDD**

Zedd laughed watching the Rangers drink themselves stupid. _Such dedicated warriors_ he thought sarcastically. Then he frowned, realizing that there were only 8 rangers there. Where was the Silver and White Ranger? He moved his telescope and saw them, Natalie almost naked with Tommy on top of her. _She is MINE_. He thought angrily. He had no idea she and the stupid White Ranger were together. He thought she preferred bad boys. Did she even NOTICE that he hadn't had her killed yet? "He's only HUMAN" Zedd said to himself. He decided to take care of the situation immediately. "FINSTER, tell the Control Chaos to destroy the White Ranger first! Remember, the Silver Ranger lives, but she is to be brought to me"

**NATALIE**

_I can't believe this happening_ Natalie thought as she was kissing Tommy. They had been so careful, they didn't even sleep in the same room because they didn't want to rush into something. But, she didn't care anymore, she wanted him so badly, and she was finally going to have him. Then, Tommy flew off her in a cry of pain, she sat up and saw a large insect creature giggling happily and Tommy laying in front of the mirror, very still. She grabbed Tommy's shirt and her shorts and threw them on pressing her communicator. "Guys Tommy and I just got attacked, we need help, Tommy is... he's hurt.."She said.

Jason's voice came over the communicator "We're kind of busy right now" Natalie heard giggles in the background "get back to us later if you can't handle it"

_Fuck my life_ Natalie thought, realizing she would have to fight alone. She ran towards the mantis as it started to rub its feelers together, a ball of smoke formed between the feelers, and Natalie saw the sack hanging around the insect's neck start to move, as if alive. she flipped quickly and grabbed the bag. The mantis cried out angrily and threw the smoke ball at her, she dodged it and pulled the sack in her hand open. A puff of smoke flew out and she suddenly felt like her old self again. Moments later, the other rangers were around her already morphed.

"Go get Tommy, we'll finish this thing" Jason said to her. She ran to Tommy and teleported them both back to the Command Center. Tommy was teleported directly into a bed in the infirmary, and Natalie was standing next to him. Tommy was still unconscious, and she immediately grabbed his hand, and felt his pain leave him and go to her. When she saw him move and sit up she let go of him, and fell to the ground. Tommy jumped out of the bed and tried to pick her up.

"I'm fine, just.. give me a second" She said shaking her head at him. She stood a few seconds later. They could here the other rangers in the Command Center, and they walked out to join them. "Are you all OK?" Natalie asked.

"We're good, but I'm kinda drunk I think" Kim said. She looked at Natalie, then Tommy, then the other Rangers. "Weren't you wearing a different shirt Nattie? And didn't you have a shirt Tommy?" Kim asked mischievously.

Tommy and Natalie's faces started getting red and they started to stumble over their words.

"RANGERS, CONGRATULATIONS ON DEFEATING THE CONTROL MANTIS." Zordon interrupted.

"Thanks Zordon, let's go get some rest guys" Jason said, trying to spare Tommy and Natalie from the others interrogation.

They all teleported back and went through their post battle routines. Natalie walked into Tommy's room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him grab his stuff to shower. "Did you still want to go out tonight?" Natalie asked him.

"Yeah! Unless, you don't..."

"I do." Natalie said looking at Tommy with a serious expression. He sat beside her and grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong beautiful"

"I thought you were gone Tommy, I thought I wouldn't get to you in time..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"But you did, I'm here, I'll always be here with you"

"How do you know? Tommy, you could have died, I couldn't imagine you not being here, I... I need you here"

"I just know. I will be here for you, and you will be here for me. Natalie, please don't worry. He ran his hand down her long auburn hair and kissed her forehead.

She looked up into his brown eyes. She smiled and said "I wish the bug could have waited a while longer..." Tommy looked confused but then smiled realizing what she meant.

Natalie got up and pushed Tommy down on the bed, she crawled on top him, straddling the surprised White Ranger. She began kissing him, he stopped her for a second and asked "are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded.

"Don't you?" she asked him. He responded by kissing her, running his fingers through her hair. They undressed each other quietly, and he flipped her over so he was on top. He smiled at her beautiful body, and she smiled back. "Tommy" she cried breathlessly as he entered her. He kissed her, and whispered "You're so amazing, Beautiful" into her ear.

They made love passionately matching each others eagerness, and finally finishing together in twin moans of happiness. He looked down at her and kissed her. "I'm crazy about you, you know that right?" he asked her. She smiled at him and kissed him. "That's good, cause I'm crazy about you too" she responded. they laid there a few minutes, before getting up and showering in Tommy's bathroom silently, their hands wandering all over each others body, Natalie thought to herself, _this is perfect_. Tommy reached down and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Come on beautiful, we still have a date tonight" He said to her handing her a towel._ Perfect._


	8. Gone

**A/N I don't own the Power Rangers!**

**Gone**

May 21 2010

**TOMMY**

Tommy rolled over and put his arm around Natalie, kissing the back of her neck. "Beautiful, you have 45 minutes till you're officially late to work, and I'm sure Rocky is waiting for me"

Natalie groaned and rolled over to face him. She scowled at him, but kissed his nose and reluctantly got up and started getting dressed. Tommy watched, thinking to himself _She's so gorgeous, and she's all mine._ Natalie went and brushed her teeth as Tommy got out of bed and pulled on his running shoes. Natalie walked back out, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, in a tanktop, shorts and a pair of suntan tights, her standard outfit for work. She kissed him then wrinkled her nose. "Ick, dragon breath!" she said giggling at him. He grabbed her waist and held her as he blew into her face. "AH! Gross, Tommy stop!" she said between laughs. He finally let her go and stood up.

"Be careful Beautiful."

"I will... handsome" She replied giving him one more kiss and heading out the door. Tommy walked down to the living room shortly after to where Rocky sat. "FINALLY!" Rocky said with mock agitation, the guys headed out the door and started their run.

**ZEDD**

"It is time" Zedd said to Goldar. "She has three little brats she'll be teaching soon, she won't want to morph in front of them. When she finally gets to the point she can pull her morpher out, you WILL take it from her. You can then bring her to the Dark Dimension." Zedd laughed. He was so excited to have his little Silver Ranger to himself. To finally touch her the way he wanted to, and to make her scream in pain.

"My Lord, what will we do with her when we have her here, we can't remove her necklace" Goldar asked him.

"We will persuade her to take it off, without her morpher, the dimension will weaken her to the point that even you idiots can keep her still long enough for Finster to give her the serum he's made, it will make her even weaker than she was as just a regular human, but keep her conscious so we can have our fun. I'm sure it won't be long before she agrees to take the necklace off for me."

Goldar laughed, happy to see his master so pleased. "I will not fail you" Goldar told Zedd as he was teleported to Earth with a group of putties.

**NATALIE**

Natalie glanced at her watch, 5:13. _Thank God_ she thought as the music stopped. She looked at the three 12 year olds in front of her. "That looked good guys, we'll pick it back up next week" She said to them. They thanked her and Kevin and Abby left the studio leaving Naomi alone with Natalie.

"Ms Natalie?" the girl asked her

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I used to not like coming here, but you're way nicer than any of the other teachers." Naomi said to her. Natalie smiled and hugged the girl. Then, putties surrounded them. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Natalie thought, pushing the girl behind her. "Naomi, stay here, don't move until I tell you to, when I say to, I want you to run to the office and lock the door do you understand?" The terrified girl nodded. Natalie hit her communicator "I could use some help here" she whispered hoping Naomi didn't hear her.

Natalie jumped at the first putty knocking it into the barre, then turned towards two putties that appeared to be trying to get to the little girl. "No way clay brains" She said grabbing their arms and swinging them into each other. they fell to the ground when Naomi screamed. Natalie turned to see the little girl being held up by one arm by Goldar. "PUT HER DOWN" She yelled running toward him, when the other Rangers appeared around her. Goldar laughed and threw the small girl like a rag doll into the wall, Naomi landed with a sickening thud, head first. "NO!" Natalie screamed running to her, sobbing. _she's ok, she's fine, I can help her_ Natalie thought trying to find a pulse... there was none. Tears streamed down her face as Tommy called out to her, "We need help Natalie!" She got up and pulled out her morpher, but it was kicked out of her hands by a putty and slid across the ground, she jumped for it, but landed at Goldar's feet as he grabbed the morpher. "Give it back asshole!" She yelled. Rocky ran towards Goldar and fought him trying to recover the morpher, but Natalie was grabbed by two putties, and as she tried to get them off Goldar started to laugh.

"Say goodbye little girl!" He said as he teleported. Natalie's eyes widened in horror as the putties and herself were also teleported.

**ROCKY**

_I didn't fight hard enough, she's gone. It's my fault_ Rocky's thoughts raced through his head as he paced the Command Center. Tommy hadn't even morphed back yet, he just had his helmet in front of him, he was sitting on the step in front of the viewing globe, his head in his hands. Jason and Zach sat on either side, trying to comfort him. Rocky spoke: "Tommy, I'm so sorry, I couldn't get him in time, I'm so sorry man" Tommy looked up at Rocky, and shook his head sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Rocky, I shouldn't have told her we needed her help, she was so upset about that girl... Oh my God, the girl.." Tommy said.

"Kim and Trini stayed back, the Pink and Yellow ranger should be reliable enough sources. They're telling the police that the putties attacked and kidnapped Natalie, and... killed the girl, which is the truth, we just don't need to tell them why they took her" Jason told him.

_Why did they take her_? Rocky thought to himself. Trini and Kim teleported back in and immediately ran to Tommy, hugging him.

"The police believed everything, they're looking for Natalie now, but something makes me think they won't find her" Trini said. Tommy sat back down and lowered his head.

"RANGERS, WE'VE ACQUIRED A FEED ON THE VIEWING GLOBE OF NATALIE" Zordon said. They all turned to look and immediately recognized where she was. "How can we see her in the Dark Dimension?" Jason asked. Tommy replied to him instead, "Because Zedd wants us to see her." Rocky looked at the image, feeling sick.

Goldar had his claws embedded into her shoulders, and Scorpina kicked Natalie in stomach. She doubled over and tried to kick at Scorpina. Goldar laughed and just dug his claws in deeper, causing Natalie to scream in pain as blood flowed down her body. Natalie looked up and saw Zedd in front of her now, with his monster creator. *Finnish? Finnigan?* Rocky tried to think of the old alien's name. The alien pulled out a large syringe, and walked towards Natalie. Scorpina held Natalie's arm still as Natalie thrashed around trying to get away from Goldar. The needle went into her arm easily and almost instantly, Natalie's movements slowed down as she looked to be steps away from passing out.

"Put her down" Zedd said to Goldar, Goldar threw her on a mattress in the corner. Zedd stood over her laughing as she tried to get back up. He kicked her, and she fell back down. "Don't worry my little Ranger, we'll be gentle. And Finster has made sure you don't miss a single minute of our fun. Now let's see what makes the White Ranger so fond of you." Zedd said removing pieces of his armor, Goldar followed suit. Natalie's face registered what the alien was talking about and she tried to pull away as he grabbed her wrists. Goldar started pulling at her clothes, as Natalie screamed, "No! Stop! Tommy! Jason! Kim! Someone!" The globe darkened, Zordon not wanting the rangers to see what was happening. Tommy ran to the globe hitting it with his fists. "NO" he cried out with tears in his eyes. Rocky turned to Zordon.

"We have to get up there, we have to help her. Zordon, send me up there, I'll get her" He pleaded.

"I CANNOT SEND YOU THERE YET, IT HAS A SPELL OVER IT, PREVENTING YOU FROM TELEPORTING THERE. NATALIE MUST GET TO HER MORPHER, AS SOON AS SHE DOES, I CAN BRING HER BACK HERE. ALPHA IS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO BREAK THE SPELL AROUND THE DIMENSION SO YOU CAN GET TO HER" Zordon said to the desperate Rangers.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Kim said angrily running her fingers through her hair. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"BILLY, CAN YOU WORK ON A WAY TO GET THROUGH TO HER COMMUNICATOR? HEARING YOU ALL MIGHT BE ENOUGH TO GIVE HER ENOUGH STRENGTH TO GET TO HER MORPHER" Zordon asked. Billy nodded, "I will stay here until I can accomplish the task" he said. Trini and Adam both volunteered to stay and help him. Rocky went to Tommy.

"Tommy, maybe we should go home, until we hear something, we can't do anything right now" Rocky said to him.

"I'm not leaving, unless it's to get her."

"Ok man, I'll be here too." Rocky said sitting next to him, wishing there was something he could do to help his hurting friend.

NATALIE

Goldar and Zedd were there for what felt like hours. When they both finally finished with her, Zedd threw a flimsy "dress" at her. She put it on as quickly as she could, but with all the cuts and bruises from the encounter with the two monsters, she could barely move. The dress he gave her barely covered her, but it was better than nothing. Natalie tried to get up and caught Goldar's foot to her chin.

"Did Lord Zedd tell you to get up?" He asked her. She closed her eyes, wishing she could just pass out, with the amount of blood around her, she was surprised she hadn't passed out from blood loss yet. She stared at the ground angrily as Zedd spoke to her.

"Now little Ranger, don't look like that. I think you might have liked it. Maybe next time you'll like it more. But first, I have an offer to make you: Give me your little necklace, and I'll let you leave. I can use your morpher and necklace to make my own Silver Ranger, although I doubt I could make one as pretty as you." Zedd said with a smirk across his face. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Go to hell, I'd rather die than give it to you" She said.

"That can be arranged. We'll be back" he said walking out, leaving Natalie alone. She saw her morpher sitting on a podium in the middle of the room. She stood up slowly, bracing herself against the wall as the room spun around her. She walked to the podium and reached out, then cried out as a ring of fire surrounded the morpher, burning her outstretched hand. _What am I supposed to do?_ she asked herself, fighting tears. She sat back down with her back against the wall, trying her communicator, it didn't work. She looked herself over, her chest, shoulders, back, and stomach were covered in claw marks from the two monsters, as were her thighs. She felt bruises forming all over her, but most of all, she felt weak. _I need the Rangers_ she thought feeling her stomach growl. She looked at her watch, the hands were spinning out of control. _Great._

May 22 2010

_ZEDD_

Things were not going as smoothly as planned. He or Goldar were in the girl's room, "persuading" her almost hourly. She still wouldn't budge. She also wouldn't cry, which displeased Zedd, he was looking forward to tasting her salty tears. "Squatt, Baboo!" He yelled. The two monsters appeared in front of him. He smiled as a new plan began to form in his mind.  
"You two get to be Rangers for a day" He said to them, they both cried out in pleasure.

"I will change you two into the forms of two of the Rangers. You will go to the Silver Ranger, and tell her that you are not going to rescue her, and that you don't care about her. You will break her. You will only have a short time, as I can't keep the spell going for long." Zedd said. He turned to Goldar, "which two should I send?"

"The White one and the Red one, they are the leaders." Goldar answered.

"Very well" Zedd said smiling, preparing the ingredients for his spell. "FINSTER!" he bellowed.

"Yes sir?" Finster asked coming to the throne room.

"Make me a monster that can only be destroyed with electricity, after her little visit this morning, we'll make our Ranger an offer she can't refuse."

**TOMMY**

Tommy felt numb as he sat in the Command Center with the other Rangers. They had been there since Natalie had been taken, and watching the events on the globe affected them all differently. Billy, Trini, and Adam threw themselves into working on finding a way to get through to her communicator. Zach and Rocky were in the training room going through simulation after simulation, trying to get rid of their anger. Aisha was pacing around the globe occasionally sighing. Jason was holding Kim as she cried off and on. Tommy could tell Jason wanted to cry too, but the guys didn't want to scare they girls. The night had been horrifying, particularly the first time Natalie's image reappeared on the globe. She was so beat up they didn't see how she could still be awake, much less moving. She had tried to get her morpher, and her communicator to work, but failed. Watching her sitting alone, she looked so defeated. Every time Goldar or Zedd came into the room and the globe darkened, Tommy wanted to be sick. His beautiful panther being used by them was enough to make him want to kill them with his bare hands. The last few hours Natalie had been alone, even though she looked tired, it seemed the drug she had been giving kept her from sleeping. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in over 24 hours that they had seen. Suddenly Aisha said "What the hell?" loudly and all the Rangers surrounded the globe as Tommy and Jason appeared in the room with Natalie. She looked up and tried to stand, but "Jason" told her not to waste her strength. _What the hell is going on?_ Tommy thought, his mind flashed back to the image Natalie had seen in the Cave of the Ancestors, and realized it was identical. Natalie was begging "Tommy and Jason" to help her get out, but they refused.

"We can't keep saving you." "_Tommy_" said coldly. The real Tommy wanted to jump through the globe to Natalie as he watched her face go from hopeful to hurt.

"Listen, we don't want you to be hurt anymore, maybe you should just give Zedd whatever he wants, I don't think you'll be able to keep your powers when you come back anyway..." "_Jason_" said.

Natalie looked to be fighting back tears, but failed. She sobbed, got to her knees and grabbed Tommy's hand. "Tommy? You said you'd be there for me, you promised"

"Come on, guys will say anything to get a girl to fuck them" _Tommy_ replied to her coldly. She looked like she'd been slapped, and the two fakes teleported out. She stopped crying, and a blank expression came over her face.

Tommy turned to Zordon, "what was that?"

"I BELIEVE ZEDD IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF NATALIE'S WEAKENED STATE TO TRY TO GET HER TO JOIN HIM."

Billy was leaning back over the communication work table, when he suddenly yelled "SUCCESS!" Tommy ran to him. "The signal is very weak and we will probably lose it soon, speak quickly" Billy said as Tommy pressed his communicator. "Beautiful, that wasn't us, we WILL help you, I'm here for you baby, just hold on."

The alarm sounded in the Command Center.

**NATALIE**

When Tommy and Jason had teleported, leaving Natalie alone again, she sat staring at the wall. _They don't care, they don't need me_. she thought. A few minutes later her communicator crackled, through the static she heard Tommy's voice: "Beautiful.. wasn't us.. help you... here... baby... hold on." She tried to press the button to speak back, but couldn't get through. She thought about what she had just heard, could it be that it wasn't them? She had seen them, she had touched Tommy. She didn't know what was real anymore, she couldn't think straight. She sat for another few hours, going around and around in her head when Zedd appeared. She stood up slowly and looked at him with pure hate.

"I have another offer for you" he began, he pointed his staff to the wall, bringing up an image of the rangers fighting a large monster, and they looked to be losing. "I will let you leave, but I will put a Ranger in your place. Which one do you choose?"

"Fuck off"

"If you don't choose one, then they all die. This monster can only be defeated with a surge of electricity. I will use which ever one you choose as my servant, but if you are as powerful as you think you are, then you should have not problem destroying them."

"I will not help you kill the Rangers"

"Then by not choosing one, you are all killing them all" Zedd smiled at the image of the rangers being overwhelmed.

Natalie felt a small surge of energy go through her as she watched the Rangers. She had to help. She used the small burst of emotion to run the short distance to her morpher and stuck her hand in the fire surrounding it. "SHIT" she cried out as the her hand and wrist were burnt, she closed her hand around her morpher and pulled it to her. Zedd's eyes widened as she cried out, "PANTHER" and was morphed into her Silver Ranger uniform, then teleported in a flash of silver to the other Rangers.

When she teleported in front of the monster, she felt as though she wouldn't be able to stand anymore. She heard the other Rangers crying out her name, but it was a dull echo in her head. She grabbed at the monster as she fell and concentrated. She wasn't even able to yell as she felt the electricity flow through her. The monster disintegrated from her hands, and she fell completely over, she couldn't even lift her head to look at the Rangers as they surrounded her.


	9. Broken

**A/N- very short chapter, I'm sorry! Longer one to come later! I don't own the power rangers*

MAY 22nd 2010

**NATALIE**

_I just need sleep, I'm just so tired..._ Natalie thought to herself, laying in a bed of some sort. She could barely see straight, and knew she was fading in and out. She looked to her side, to see Kim sitting there looking worried.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly. Kim looked up suddenly.

"Oh, sweetie, you're in the command center... We're making sure you're OK before we take you home."

"We?"

"The rest of the rangers and I."

"Jason... and Tommy..."

"That wasn't them, we don't know what that was, but it wasn't them. No one is mad at you, no one blames you for anything, and Tommy, Tommy is dying inside, he wanted to get to you so bad."

Natalie thought about this for a minute. "If no one is mad, then why haven't any of them come in here?" Kim sat up looking hopeful.

"You said you didn't want to earlier, do you remember?" Kim asked her. Natalie shook her head. "Well I'll go get them, Alpha might not let them all come at once, but I can pretty much guarantee that Tommy will not let anyone move him from your side." Kim said running out of the infirmary. Natalie stared at the ceiling, wanting to rest, but afraid to see what was waiting for her when she closed her eyes.

**JASON**

Kim came out to the war room. "She's a lot more coherent than she was earlier, she doesn't remember throwing that huge fit when we brought her back. She wants to see everyone."

"How is she?" Adam asked, as they all got up to go to the infirmary.

"She looks shitty still, but whatever Alpha's been giving her seems to be helping, bruises are kind of fading already. Cuts are looking better. She needs to sleep I think, she looks exhausted." She looked at Jason and Tommy who both looked hesitant to go in. "She knows it wasn't you two, I told her. Tommy, it's OK."

That was all Jason and Tommy needed to hear and they were the first two in the room. Jason choked back a gasp. She was so pale, she looked so weak, but mostly her eyes killed him. All the strength and humor and... sparkle, was gone. All he saw was pain. Tommy immediately went to her, placing his hand gently on her forehead, kissing her cheek lightly. She looked at him, then at the other Rangers that gathered around her, and tears sprang to her eyes. Jason was so angry. _I will kill him._ he thought looking at the girl he considered his family. He went to her side, taking her hand.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment before answering. "I just want to go home. Can we just go home?" Jason sighed, and turned to Aisha. "Will you go ask Alpha if we can take her home?" She nodded and walked out.

Tommy was holding Natalie's hand to his mouth, kissing it gently ever so often not taking his eyes off of her. Jason hurt for his friend, he knew if it was Kim laying there, he wouldn't be able to function. It was hard enough for him with Natalie there. Aisha walked in and her friends turned to look at her. "Alpha and Zordon said she could go home, but he wants to see her in couple days to make sure she's still healing right, and she needs to take these for pain." She said holding up a clear bottle of pills. Tommy didn't waste any time and immediately teleported himself and Natalie back to their house. The others looked to their leader for guidance. He looked back at his team. "He won't get away with it." was all he said to them. They nodded gravely in agreement. Zedd hadn't seen anything yet.

**TOMMY**

Tommy had never felt this terrible in his life. He sat in his bed next to Natalie, afraid to touch her, not wanting to hurt her, but not wanting to let go of her. He held her hand gently, and she eventually moved over to lay her head on his chest, much like the first night they had spent together. He choked back a sob, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He felt his shirt getting wet, and realized Natalie was crying, very quietly, almost as if she was afraid to be heard. It broke his heart. "Beautiful, it's going to be OK, I'll be here, I'll take care of you." he said running his hand through her hair carefully, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I... I'm not beautiful anymore Tommy. I'm broken" she said sadly. He shook his head.

"You are still beautiful, just as beautiful as the first day I met you. Remember how dumb I acted? I was so overcome by you. I still am. Natalie you are wonderful. I've only been with you a couple months, and I already know that I love you. I love you Natalie." She blinked at his sudden confession to her.

"I love you, Tommy." He smiled, so happy to hear her say what he had heard her say in his dreams many times. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you beautiful" he whispered, wanting to tell her as many times as it took to make her feel better. If only it was that easy.

**please review, I'll update again soon!**


	10. Healing

**A/N As always, please review I love getting them! I don't own the Power Rangers**

**NATALIE**

_Natalie screamed as Goldar's claw tore into her stomach. She pulled away but was immediately drug back to him. Goldar leaned down whispering into her ear. "You're ours now". Natalie screamed again, wishing and hoping that death would be soon._

"NATALIE, come on beautiful, wake up!" Tommy said, shaking Natalie gently. She sat up quickly, her breathing shallow and rapid. Tommy put his arm around her, causing her to jump and pull away on instinct. She looked at him, and saw the hurt in his eyes, and immediately laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tommy. I'm sorry." She said as she began crying. Tommy shh'ed her gently, telling her she had nothing to be sorry about. He looked up to see the other rangers at the door, looking concerned. He mouthed "it's ok," to the others, who nodded and walked away slowly. _I'm a joke_. Natalie thought to herself. _I can't even function anymore. I have to do something, I can't just stay like this_ she stopped crying and looked at Tommy. "Maybe I should just sleep in my room, so I don't wake you up." She suggested.

Tommy shook his head vigorously as he pulled her on his lap. "No way. I won't sleep at all if you aren't with me." They sat for a while, before Natalie looked up and kissed Tommy softly, but passionately on his lips. He was surprised, but immediately returned her affection, running his hands through her hair as they kissed. "I love you." he said when they pulled apart.

"I love you Handsome."

**KIM**

Kim and Jason both went back to their room, Jason pulled Kim into his arms protectively when they got back into bed. "I love you so much Kimmie." He said, kissing her head. Kim smiled. "I love you Jase." They laid together enjoying their closeness, then finally Kim spoke again. "I'm going to see if Nattie wants to go do something tomorrow. Maybe getting out of the house will help a little, especially since Tommy is working." Jason smiled at his girlfriend. "That sounds like a great idea." he responded.

The next day Kim got up and was surprised to see Natalie in the backyard, doing simple tai chi moves. She walked out and watched her for a minute. The fact that she was wearing long sleeves and pants in the summer, meant that she still had some wounds that hadn't healed yet. Kim felt guilty, the rangers had been spoiled since Natalie came, she would always heal them immediately, but they couldn't do the same for her. "Nattie!" Kim said. Natalie opened her eyes and looked at Kim.

"Yes?" She said, still holding a pose.

"Do you wanna go get some lunch and go to the mall or something today?" Kim asked with slight hesitation.

"I don't know Kimber..." Natalie began.

"It'll be fun! I'm sure Trini will come too! Please?" Kim said slightly whining.

"OK, let me shower first though."

"Alright! I'll text Trini." Kim said. The girls headed upstairs to get ready. Kim finished and went downstairs, but only saw Trini. "Where's Natalie?" Kim asked her. Trini shrugged. "I figured she was with you getting ready." _No one ever takes longer than I do getting ready_ Kim thought to herself. She went to Natalie's room and knocked on the door as she opened the door, closing it behind her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw Natalie standing in front of her mirror in her bra staring. The cuts and bruises were fading, but still looked painful. Natalie wasn't crying, and Kim didn't want her to start, so she quickly blinked back her own tears before going over to her friend. "Hey, I won, I got ready first!" Kim said trying to keep the mood light. _That was lame._ Natalie looked at Kim.

"I'm sorry, I... got distracted" She said to her as she went to the closet pulling out a three quarter's sleeve shirt and putting it on quickly, trying to hide her wince of pain from Kim. "Let's go."

Kim, Trini and Natalie walked out of the mall with some serious retail therapy and started to cross the large parking lot to their car. "I guess we stayed longer than we thought!" Kim said as they looked at the empty lots. They were halfway to the car when they were surrounded by putties. "Are you kidding me?" Trini said dropping her bags. Kim and Natalie followed suit.

Kim glanced at Natalie as they began to fight. "Are you OK?"

"Never better!" She said landing a strong punch. She really did look never better Kim noticed. She seemed to be channeling all her pain, hurt, rage, into kicking some serious putty ass. They defeated them after about half an hour. The girls looked at each other, sweaty, out of breath, and disheveled. Natalie started laughing at her teammates appearance, causing them to laugh too. "We look ridiculous" Natalie said between laughs. The girls picked up their bags and headed home.

**ADAM**

The guys all looked at the door as Kim, Natalie, and Trini walked in, all laughing and smiling, but looking like hell. "What happened?" Jason said, jumping up as did Tommy and Adam.

Natalie spoke first "We're fine, had a visit from a couple of putties, but they were no problem." with a genuine smile on her face. Tommy couldn't help but smile at her, putting his arm around her.

"Why didn't you call us?" Jason asked Kim.

"We didn't need help. We would have called if we did." Kim said, starting to get slightly annoyed. Natalie whispered something to Tommy, who immediately took her hand and took her upstairs. Adam looked at Trini who shrugged in response. He took her hand and they sat on the couch as Trini recounted the day.

**TOMMY**

Tommy watched Natalie slowly get undressed as she turned on the shower. He looked her over, her injuries were practically non existent now. He pulled his shirt off and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his chest and laying her cheek on it. He kissed the top of her head then let go of her to get undressed, stepping into the shower with Natalie. They finished showering and toweled off, when Natalie turned to Tommy. She kissed his neck, and nibbled on it causing chills to run through him.

"I want to feel beautiful again, Tommy. Make me feel beautiful..." She whispered in his ear. He began running his hands slowly up and down her back, kissing her, feeling her tongue against his. Their towels dropped as he pulled her against him, kissing her neck as she leaned her head back. He picked her up and laid her gently on his bed, stopping to look at her before turning his attention to her chest. She moaned softly causing him to feel himself harden even more. He ran his hand down her side, resting on her core. She spread her legs just slightly as he ran a finger along her slit, surprised at how wet she was. "I want you Handsome." she gasped. He positioned himself over her and gently entered her. She bucked her hips to meet him, gasping as he entered her. They made love slowly and lovingly, whispering feelings of love to each other. They finished together, kissing passionately as they came. Tommy smiled, happy that he was seeing his normal Natalie again.

Later that night, Tommy woke up to Natalie's screams as she slept again. He woke her up and held her, realizing that they still had a while to go before she was healed again.

*Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
